


Tears of the Sun AU

by Caro24084u



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Tony Stark, Blood and Gore, Captain Steve Rogers - Freeform, Doctor Tony Stark, Fury is a dick, M/M, Military Background, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro24084u/pseuds/Caro24084u
Summary: SHIELD’s elite team lead by Captain Rogers are send in a mission to Wakanda to extract Dr, Anthony Stark and bring him to safety to american soil, the team are forced to choose between their duty and their humanity, between following orders by ignoring the conflict that surrounds them, or finding the courage to follow their conscience and protect a group of innocent refugees under Stark's care.





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! everyone, so I re-watched the movie Tears of the sun this weekend and I thought well why the hell not?, so yeah this fic is my contribution to this amazing fandom, I’m no native english speaker so bare with me folks, i’ll try to post every Monday for new chaps
> 
> *Some names of places or sites are made off due to Wakanda being a fictitious country, in the MCU Wakanda is between Kenya and Uganda, even taking part of Kenya soil so I went along with the reference and used a few names from Kenya.
> 
> *Modern setting, no powers.
> 
> *Steve’s pov.

_…The tension that’s been brewing up in Wakanda with the demise of King T’Chaka exploded yesterday when the exiled General N’Jadaka or better known as Erick Killmongrer, son of N’Jobu; the deceased  younger brother of the former king T’Chaka, orchestrated a swift and violent coup against his cousin the heir of the throne prince T’Challa; in the land of 120 million people and 250 ethnic groups there had been a long standing ruling of the royal family, were the democratic ruling was well received, the enmity of the border tribe with the royal family; The black panther tribe persisted over the years, Erick Killmongrer used it to gain followers and a way in to perform the coup; the victorious Kilmongrer rebels along with now HYDRA soldiers are taking to the streets as periodic outburst of violence persist all over the country, tens of thousands had been killed in the fight or executed thereafter, fearing ethnic cleansing the majority of the black panther tribe has abandoned their homes and are fleeing the city searching sanctuary where ever they may find it, for now Erick Killmongrer has taking control of almost all the country, there’s no word yet on the united nations or SHIELD’s actions to counter the violence, but as preventive and safety measures the embassies had been evacuated…_

“welcome back” Fury said cutting the voice of the reporter, his team had been helping evacuate the embassies in Wakanda and they were just finishiing eating after their last mission, Bucky and Sam had power on the TV, the world only spoke of what was happening in Wakanda, the fight for control over the supposedly mines of vibranium in the country was on the roof, he was so damn tired of this civil war and evacuating insolent people “gentlemen, Romanoff; we do appreciate you’ve been hopping out there, but we’re going to put you back in, priority tasking, we need to extract a critical personality ASAP, so finish your chow, refit for 3 day LRRP, se you in debrief room”  they all nodded

“We haven’t even been here an hour and we are going back to that hell hole?” Clint asked making Sam and Buck shrug

“This has to be important if Fury is debriefing us personally” Scott mused making Nat nod

“What do you think Steve?” Bruce asked him

“Doesn’t matter, is a mission, so hurry and lets go, the sooner we go the sooner will be back” he said standing up and going to get prepared for the debrief he heard some groans in his way out but he paid no mind, at the end they were going to follow orders if it was important for them to go, they’ll go. He and his team has being waiting in the debrief room for at least 10 minutes when Fury finally arrived with Hill and Coulson.

“Ok, let’s begin” Fury said, the lights went down and the large screen lit up, showing a map of Wakanda “now, intel estimates that Hydra has at least 5 thousand soldiers divided in the southwest sector of Wakanda, they taken to government armories and unfortunately they have been supplied far too well over the years, in addition the rebels are killing whoever that are not supporting the change in government” Fury said looking at every single one of them “all right, your prime objective is to find and extract Dr. Anthony Edward Stark with Stark Industries, Dr, Stark is the son of the late Howard and Maria Stark; he was there helping to construct a new orphanage and school in the area with the Maria Stark foundation, the second objective is two nuns and a priest who run the safe camp where this construction was taking place near the border if they so choose to leave, they are in St. Michael Mission Camp, here” the map zoomed in showing the small camp, just in the middle of the rain forest and the zone swimming in soldiers “you will halo over Kenya and float into your drop zone, near the edge of the Horr rain forest, when you get your package, you will proceed to your extract point” Fury explained the drop zone a few miles away from  the camp and the pick up a few clicks from the border  “our presence on the ground will be consider hostile, questions?” Fury asked.

“Doesn’t Stark has enough money for a private extraction team?” Clint asked.

“Yes, he had one in the city, a Shield Team to be exact" Fury explained.

“SHIELD’s?” Thor asked before he could because that was unheard off no one used SHIELD for an outside job no less for a civilian.

“His father Howard Stark was the co-founder of SHIELD along with Agent Carter who is his godmother, Stark Industries is one of our major contributors, Stark’s signature is in your paychecks, there for we are his private extract team” Fury explained, there was no more to say to that does it? Clearly Stark was important and the mission was a must; the scoff of Clint and Scott was loud in the room making the others smirk.

“Sir, rules of engagement?” Nat asked.

“You will defend yourselves if you’re fired upon; otherwise do not engage” Fury confirmed.

“What’s our escape and evasion plan?” Buck asked next.

“Go to the Kenya border through the North Horr passage, anything else?” Fury asked there were no more questions, he nodded and looked at Fury when his eye went to him “very well, dismissed” Fury said leaving the room and he followed him just outside “Rogers, be careful I just received notification that the hole royal family had been assassinated; it will be more dangerous for you and the team, Stark is not only the rich white son of this organization founder,  he is a medic but also the brain engineer of Stark Industries and the one who had made and supplied your entire gear and weaponry so Shield and the United States are very aware of the importance of this man to get to American soil” Fury said, he nodded.

“Understood sir” he replied and went to the room to retrieve his team.

“I didn’t knew a Stark could get his hands dirty” Scott said making the group laugh.

“Does a rich kid even know how to use a shovel?” Clint asked making them laugh harder, they got ready and went in the plane, it had its complications but surely Stark was dying to leave the forest and go to back to air conditioning and a comfortable bed, hell he was sure he wanted to go back home and sleep at least 48 hours…

 

 

 

 

find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crazy4thewinbros)


	2. No Without My People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an age gap between Steve and Tony by ten years, Tony is younger so yeah, he still a genius Medic and engineer.

The camp was quiet in the early hours of the morning, the sun wasn’t up yet, when they got there, his team ready and alert to any indication of danger, a woman approached the lake they were currently waiting in, she kneeled and was about to fill a bucket, the swift movement to capture and silence her was precise and easy, she was trembling in his arms

“shh shh shh shh, it’s ok, it’s ok, you speak English?” he asked the trembling woman, she nodded “good, I’m not going to hurt you, are there any soldiers? are there any rebels?” he asked she denied still scared “are you sure?” he demanded a bit more harshly making her whimper in fear “shh shh, are they?” he asked again, she denied, he nodded “I’m looking for Dr Anthony Stark, you know him?” he asked, she nodded “good, I need you to take me to him, now, nice and easy” he said letting his hand drop of her mouth and following her towards the main house in the camp “Winter, were moving, Doc with me, blue team secure perimeter” he ordered and received affirmations on the ear piece, the woman stayed with him a few steps from the door, Bruce went and open the door of the main building, inside were only beds filled with sick and hurt people, a little hospital then, Bruce and him walked to the end of the building and cleared the curtains to see an operation table, with a man on it, while Stark and two white women were next to him assisting him in the operation.

“What the he…”

“Tony, this american men are here to see you” the woman half yell half whimpered and put herself behind Stark, who looked at her and hid her with his body.

“Dr Stark, I’m Captain Steve Rogers with SHIELD, we’re here to take you and your people out of here” he said making Stark turn and look at him

“What are you talking about, were in the middle of surgery” one of the women said with a british accent she must be one of the nuns

“Ma’m, I don’t think you realize what is about to happen here, you’re a nun, are you one of the nuns?” he asked when he received no answer he looked at the other woman “are you a nun?” he asked

“Yes sir” she nodded scared

“Good, I need your things packed; we need you to get out of here now”

“Captain” Stark cut him up

“Yes?”

“Get those weapons out of my operating room, you’re frightening my staff, I’ll be with you when I’m done, now please, wait outside” Stark said, his whiskey colored eyes bright and flaming with controlled anger, the mask didn’t let him see the lower half of his face, but if he was honest his eyes told him everything he needed which left him out of sorts, Stark wasn’t leaping to leave this place at the mere mention of it.

“Your staff should be frightened, you got any idea what those soldiers and rebels are going to do to you and those young women when they come here?” he snapped making Stark flinch and the women recoil in fear, but his eyes held his, challenge in them, he wasn’t going to go with him until he finished, he turned to Bruce “maybe you can help” he said, Bruce nodded

“May I assist?” Bruce asked, Stark moved his gaze of him and turned to Bruce

“Are you a doctor?”

“I’m a corpsman”

“Do you know how to stitch?”

“Yes”

“Are you sure?”

“He is sure” he growled in frustration, Stark glared at him but relented and let Bruce help stitch the man up, he walked towards him and towards the exit removing the clinic robe, the latex gloves and the mask, he was shorter and lean, olive skin and if he let himself look a beautiful ass

“All right Captain Rogers I’m all yours” Stark said tone cold and clipped, it made him ground his teeth in annoyance

“Hurry up, doc” he said and followed the younger man, Stark waited for him outside, his clothes were well worn but clean, the boots were sturdy, military approved, his hair was a bit on the long side curling on his nape and forehead, the styled goatee gave him a flare of elegance and glamour, but he didn’t look like the rich kid in the magazines, he looked like a man, a hard working one at that, his sharp eyes found his and he felt like he could read everything about him just with that gaze

“I assume you have some kind of plan to get us out of here?” Stark remarked tone softer, he nodded

“Yes, come with me, please” he said advancing towards the church “we have a 12 klick hike to run to get to the helicopter, put your things together and pack light” he said to Stark who listened at him with avid attention “Ant man keep your perimeter up, Hawkeye hold your position, Widow eyes on doc” he ordered to the team and so they mobilized “we saw rebels outside Yolhgo in our way in, must assume they will be here by nightfall if not sooner” he informed him

“Captain I’m responsible of 70 people here, more than half of them seriously wounded” Stark began to explain

“My orders are to evacuate foreign nationals Doctor”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Stark asked tone gone dangerously low and cold

“It means, no indigenous personal _Doctor_ ”

“Then we have a problem, _Captain_ ; I will not leave without the indigenous personal” the anger in Stark voice made him stop completely and look at the man in front of him, truly look at him, the presence he exuded was equal if not even more dangerous than Fury, and it wasn’t false bravado either it came from true strength and hardship, what this pretty kid know about hardships, of hard work, of saving lives of responsibility?, he’s just a clueless rich kid playing with daddy’s money he clenched his fist and growled his next words in the kids face.

“Dr Stark, were here to get you out, now I suggest you find the priest and the nuns and get your things, pack them up and get ready to move, this jungle is filling with Hydra soldiers and rebel troops and they’ll get to this mission and kill everything they’ll see including _privileged white_ _doctors_ , what part of the plan you don’t understand?”

“The border of Kenya is only 40 miles away; you could fly these people out in half hour, _Captain_ ” Stark said not backing away from him, flaming whiskey eyes challenged his blue.

“Can’t do that, Doctor” he said trying to regain some composure, he was losing his temper quite quickly for his liking.

“Why the hell not?” Stark snapped, but the kid was making it so damn hard.

“Because my orders are very clear, evacuate the priest, you and the two nuns, now please, get packed and get ready to move” he said tone filled with annoyance

“What about the ones who can walk? we can take them out on foot”

“They are not my responsibility, you are my responsibility Dr. Stark” he explained annoyance and anger in his tone

“Non posso crederci, sto parlando a un cazzo di muro, mi succede per non ascoltare Rhodey e mandare Fury a fotterlo 1” Stark half yelled half growled storming away from him letting him stunned for a few seconds, the roll of the words made him stir something in his core and goosebumps flared in all his body “you’re right Captain” the change in Stark tone made him turn and look at him, his head held high and his shoulders thrown back, eyes gleaming with rage and confidence, it made him want to take a step back “is not your problem, it is my responsibility, and I will not leave without my people!” he stated voice cold, terse it made him recoil internally by the strength behind those words.

“Damn, pretty and a spitfire” Buck voice in his ear made him snap and sized the man in front of him, so far Stark has contradicted everything he believed of the man, it was surprising and embarrassing, he pride himself of not judge a person until he meet them and right now, Stark was making him cringe internally at his conceived prejudices.

“All right doctor give me a minute” he managed to get out, Bucky and Sam now standing next to him

“A minute?” Stark asked, confusion clear in his eyes, he nodded

“that’s right, 60 seconds, I suggest you use that time to find the priest” he said, he stared at him and his whiskey colored eyes held his blues searching for something, then he nodded and ran to the church.

“get command on the horn” he asked Sam

“Star one, to command, star one to command” Sam voice made him take a deep breath and finally turn to see his second in command Buck arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing, he turn to Sam and he gave them the satellite phone

“Star one” he said

“This is command” Fury’s voice came

“Yeah director we have a problem here”

“What is it, is he not there?” the concern was clearly there unmasked and unapologetic, he frowned at the emotions, why Fury was so personally invested in this?

“No, we got him, but the good doc wants to bring the 70 people at the mission along with him”

“That is not part of the mission, Captain, bring Stark alive and unharmed

“Yes sir, I understand”

“Do whatever it takes, that’s an order”

“I’ll handle it, Star one out” he said giving the phone to Sam, he sighed and looked at Stark talking with one of the women of the camp, he was going to complete this mission whatever it takes, he took a deep breath and let it go carefully slow

“Dr Stark!” he yelled making Stark turn and run towards him, hesitance and hope mixed in his big whiskey eyes that looked at his team members and then at him, something in his gut revolted at what he was about to do “all right you win, get your people together, we leave in half an hour” he said, the shine on his eyes returned, making him realize that he hasn’t seen all of Anthony Stark

“And there will be helicopters for them too?” Stark asked because of course he would, because he needed the reassurance of it; he needs his word on it, he gulped the vile that wanted to get out of his mouth

“Yes, doctor” he answered, his smile was blinding and so beautiful, he clenched his fist in anger at himself “we can only take the people that can move under their own power” he said, Stark nodded

“I understand, thank you Captain” Stark voice did a complete 180, going soft and warm, the way his eyes shined with gratefulness and hope made him want to call Fury again and demand the damn choppers, but he held still and looked at the man in front of him

“Hurry please” he asked, Stark nodded and went to the church

“Why don’t we just get doc to tranq ‘im the fuck out?” Buck asked him watching the man talk with the people inside the church

“That’s a great idea, Winter. Drugging and kidnapping an American doctor”

“I ain’t sure the fucker is American, by the way he spits Italian”

“Stark is the mission, Winter, stick with him” he ordered feeling drained already.

“And we’re takin’ all these people out?” the query and reproach clear in his voice

“Go on, now Winter” he ordered, making eye contact, he held it for a few seconds, steel blue eyes studied his in an eerie empty stare and then followed the order, walking away from them and hurry Stark, he held the sigh and stilled himself

“What did Fury say?” Sam asked

“What the fuck you think he said?” he snapped

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 “I can’t believe it I’m talking with a fucking wall, this happens to me for not listening to Rhodey and send Fury to fuck himself “


	3. The First Miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony loved Kamala since her sick mother set foot on the mission, he took care of her on his free time, that is why Kamala is so keen to him.

 Morning came and they still were in the mission camp, it was taking too long, and they were already behind schedule, he sighed when he saw Stark talking with the older nun, sister Grace.

“Two hours and a half off the rendezvous with the bird, they can only bring what they can carry on their backs” he said turning to look at the people forming a line ready to go

“Roger that” Sam and Buck answered, the later walking away to gather the rest of the people

“Where is the priest?”

“He says, he ain't coming” he sighed and looked at the camp, this was going to disappear when Hydra came and the people in it will surely burn, his fist clench and his other hand secured his shield in his back, their tack gear was military camouflage, but their guns were SHIELD’s standard issued and personal favorites

“Widow, take us out of here, but don’t run away from us”

“roger that” Nat answered in his ear piece, the signals were made and they made the people move and follow Nat; in the middle Scott, Bruce, Sam and Clint, Buck and Thor at the end, he was going to be wherever Stark moved

“Tony” the priest held Stark from leaving and gave him a crying toddler no more than 3 years old “her mother died this morning she has no one left, take her” he said, Stark nodded and held the child close to him, the child sighed and held to Stark shirt, he looked behind and took a deep breath and then he turned and walked towards the moving line

“Captain, the nun doesn’t want to leave” Thor said on his earpiece

“what?”

“she’s staying” Thor replied, he sighed knowing that they will be killed, Stark returned and grabbed her in to a hug

“please be safe” he said, holding her close and then he let go and walked to his direction, his eyes held his making forget everything for a second, they were just the two of them and he wished for a moment to be that way, then the moment ended and they were moving out

“God bless your path” the priest yelled

“God had already leaved this lands” Thor said, making Buck and him nod, they walked away and he kept close to Stark, the bag the man carried was medium size a bit boxy and by the red marks he had on his neck and shoulder heavy, Wakanda was heavy on rain and heat making them sweat a lot and stay dry was a miracle on its own, but there was no complain from the doctor, he didn’t groaned or made faces as they kept walking, he noticed that Bruce and him talked, Stark with rushed words and quick gestures of his hands while Bruce smiled, nodded and replied in kind, he frown Bruce was hard to befriend he was quiet, reserved and claimed he wasn’t a people person, but apparently Stark was the exception to that rule, the others noted too; a woman holding a small girl no more than 5 years old and with a big bag on her other arm was struggling to continue, Stark noticed too, he changed his bag to his back and held the sleeping toddler in one arm and with his free hand helped the woman carry the bag, she smiled softly and kept walking, he followed them in silence, Stark talked in wakandan fluidly and sang with the kids, fretting over the wounded and sick while they walked, his team saw how invested Stark was with this people, he cared for them and in return they cared for him, at every smile and kind touch Stark shared  with this people was returned in favor, the knot in his stomach tighten even more, but a mission was a mission and he was hell vent in accomplish it

“Something on your mind, Captain” Stark’s voice made him snap of his thoughts, he denied. “I see, thank you for doing this, for helping them too” Stark said with a warm smile, he didn’t respond so Stark let it go and kept walking.

It was getting hard even for them the heat got even worse, the sun burned his neck and face, his tack gear felt like a second very heavy skin and the heavy weight of their guns made him want to stop, but Stark kept walking, pushing and helping his people to continue, sweat visibly in his forehead and neck, his arms trembled now and then with the weight of the child in his arms, but he refused to let her go

“Cap, I have movement” Widow said making him stop and the others too

“report what is it?” he asked, he stood next to Stark who sighed in relief and put the now awake child in the ground, but still held her hands, the child waddled in wobbly legs but smiled at Stark, who smiled and encouraged her to keep walking

“not sure yet, hold” she reported, he waited and looked at the people gathered and his team who were waiting for the word of what was it, five minutes passed in complete silence waiting “a panther leaped from a tree that’s what I saw, let’s keep moving” Nat said, he nodded and give the signal to continue, he was expecting a frown, a groan or something from the clearly tired doctor, but nothing came, instead he smiled to the child and carry her again, the child began to fuss, but Stark quickly began to hum something making the toddler lean in to hear better and settle peacefully in his arms.

“AC/DC, doctor?” Scott asked Stark when he walked beside him, Stark smiled and shrugged

“It calms her, Kamala is a badass and please just Tony” he said hoisting the girl in his arms, Scott smiled

“Scott, my baby girl gets knocked out with nirvana” Scott shared making Stark smile wider

“How old is she?” Stark asked

“She’s about to turn 7” Scott said with a fond smile

“You’ll be on leave for her birthday?” Stark asked tone a bit off

“Yeah, already requested that week” Scott said with a big smile “she likes ugly plush toys, I already bought her this truly ugly bunny I found and my wife is throwing her a big party” Stark nodded with an amused smile

“You’ll be there to enjoy your family, man” Stark said with a confident smile, but there was something in the tone that sounded off, he couldn’t pin point what was it

“Clint, you have kids?” Clint asked, making Stark deny

“Tony, and nope, but I have a godson Peter, who I spoil rotten dose that count?” he asked with a smile, Clint smirked but denied “you have kids?” Stark asked

“Yeah 2 and one in the way, the misses is due any day now” Clint answered, making him smile

“Girl or boy?” Stark asked

“Don’t know yet, it’s supposed to be a surprise, but hope is a boy”

“Girl” Nat’s voice came in the com, he snorted making Stark turn to look at him a bit amused

“What did I miss?” he asked

“Natasha, goddess in the front, believes is a girl, I promised I named the baby after her, when she saved my life in a mission in Budapest” he explained, Stark nodded and smiled

“Natasha is a beautiful name, Nathaniel could work too” Stark said

“uh” Nat replied sounding amused “kinda like that”

“she likes it, it’s a done deal, now I need to communicate it to the wife” Clint stated for Stark’s benefit, Stark stopped and gave the toddler to Clint, who held her confused, then Stark opened his bag and pulled the latest model of SI phone, then traded the phone for the toddler with a smile, Clint looked at the phone, then at Stark and then at him, mouth open and eyes wide in shock.

“You can video call if you want, it works like a satellite phone but with better resolution, I call Peter every third day” Stark said with a shrug

“I… you sure?” Clint asked

“Yeah, you can let her know she can call you on it, if the baby comes while were here” Stark said with a smile and began to walk away from the still stunned Clint, who now was looking at him, he nodded and followed Stark, Laura will appreciate the call and know his husband was ok

“It seemed we owe an apology to the good doctor, we talked ill behind his back without knowing him” Thor said in the com, he sighed because he only met the man a few hours ago and Stark has proved to be so different from what he thought; the affirmative answers he got on com

“yeah, but were helping his people right?” Scott asked the affirmatives made his stomach clench; guilt was taking a toll on him.

As hours passed the people were getting slower and even Stark mood was changing to animated and concerned to just plain tired, he sighed but kept going

“Watch your step Tony” Bruce said when we crossed a stream, she slippery rocks and uneven ground made it difficult to find balance, he turn to look at the advance they have and frowned.

“I got you!” Thor said, voice loud, he turn quickly to see, Thor holding Stark to his chest hands on his back and hip, the child firmly in Starks arms, they separated quickly and Stark smiled embarrassed a tint of pink on his cheeks.

“Thank you, Thor”

“You are very welcomed, Tony” Thor answered and kept helping people cross, the Exchange was quick but let a sour taste on his mouth.

“Were only five clicks in, 7 and a half miles to the pickup zone” Sam said looking at the map of the route were taking

“If we go any slower, we're going to start going backwards in time” he said with a sigh “winter what you got back there?” He asked by com

“Five straggles, 40 meters and falling from main body” the report came in a gruff

“Alright roll them in ASAP” he ordered

“Copy that” Buck responded and began to hurry the other people, Stark stayed behind so he had to move to him, just to see how one of the women flinched away from Bucky's touch, making Bucky recoil in shock, Stark got nearer Bucky, walking by his side when they started moving.

“Don't take it to hearth soldier, many of them are afraid of men in uniforms; but I know they are thankful of the help your team has been providing, so please don't let her reaction diminish your actions” Stark said with a soft smile, Bucky nodded a bit shocked “or maybe you are as pale as a ghost and scared her off” he said with mirth, making Bucky laugh

“Go on doc, we need to hurry” Buck said with a smirk, making Stark smile widen, Stark nodded and hurried to walk along the girl that flinched away from Bucky, speaking in rapid wakandan, the woman nodded and responded with a few lines in Wakandan and then turned to look at Bucky who was walking behind them, she smiled bashfully

“Thank you” she said in accented english, making Stark and Bucky smile, Buck nodded and they kept walking.

 


	4. The First Encounter

 

The sun was setting giving a respite from the heat, they haven’t stop, they were behind schedule by half a day already and stopping now was just plain old stupid, but he could see the people go slower and even his team was getting tired, of course no one said anything so he kept pushing to get going.

“Captain” Stark said tone carefully neutral, he looked at him on guard of what came next “we need to stop” Stark requested, but he kept helping people along “captain” Stark tone changed to impatient

“I heard you the first time, we can't stop” he acknowledge

“Why not?” Stark demanded

“We're behind schedule, come on” he said

“This people need to rest, your team included, Kamala, needs medication, please captain”

“Lets go” he demanded to Stark, his eyes held surprise “let’s go Doctor” Stark walked away from him disappointment evident in his eyes

“What you wanna do?” Buck asked, he sighed

“Rest for 30, Widow hold it up, were going to rest for 30, blue team set a perimeter” he ordered, Sam and Bucky sighed and the others complied

“Tony, we are going to rest for 30 minutes” Scott said when Stark passed him, he nodded and turn to look at him eyes wide and confusion evident in them but nodded in gratefulness, the people sat and tried to stay quiet, Stark didn't stop to sit and recharge like he expected instead he fret over everyone else even his team offering water, food or medical care, Kamala on his arms, when Stark was sure everybody was settled he walked away and sat with Kamala, two males and a teenager girl approached him and sat next to him, Stark handed Kamala at request of the younger male, Stark rummaged his bag and pulled a syringe a wad of cotton and the little bottle with medicine for Kamala, he watched him intently, how his movements were precise, controlled, he cleaned the area of the injection and then he pricked the toddler, instantly the child began to cry, the younger male holding the child stared at Tony with familiarity and with a small smile, he frowned and then the girl held Stark wrist and smiled, the small contact vanished when the older male bumped his knee with the younger one, they didn't look up but soon Stark stood and held Kamala in his arms to settle her, but she kept crying, Buck was soon next to him and his eyes searched for his, there was something akin to reproach and surprise in the steel blues when they locked on his, he arched an eyebrow at his second in command, which Buck ignored and looked at the scene he was previously watching.

“Cap, I have rebels inbound on our path” Nat’s whisper came through the com making his hearth pound with adrenaline and something else, he rushed to Stark side and pulled him away from the others

“Doctor Stark, come with me” he said pulling the man to his chest, his whiskey eyes widen when he found himself so close to him “there's danger on the trail” Starks eyes narrowed and started to look around them “listen!” He snapped, making Stark to look at him in shock “I need you to do whatever you can to make that baby quiet, do you understand me, whatever it takes” he half whispered half growled, Stark held his eyes “Stark, now” he snapped, he nodded and held Kamala closer, his hand going to her mouth silencing her, he kneeled and held her close, they made the others move from the trail and keep quiet, his team already moving to protect them, the tension while they waited the rebels to pass them was tick and filled with energy, he could see Kamala fussing in Stark’s arms, but he held her securely and didn't let a sound pass through his hand

“Danger close” Nat voice came though the com, everyone kept moving and when they arrived to a safer zone, they went on ground and stilled, Bucky kneeled beside him just inches away from Stark, Kamala kept fussing and whimpering, Buck turned and made a funny face, making Kamala quiet in surprise and Stark to smile, the rebels kept walking on the trail passing them, but Kamala, fussed and whimpered, making them all still and Stark to hold Kamala protectively, one of the rebels stopped and made others to mobilize in search for the sound, he cursed internally, his team was ready to take the rebels out, but he was not able to guaranty the safety of the other people not even Stark’s not in this circumstances, the rebels approached, getting closer and closer with every step, one of them got closer and closer to their location the end of the barrel of his riffle just millimeters away from Bucky’s right temple and inches away from Stark face; they stayed frozen not daring to move, the man was to close any sudden movement and he surely will see them; he got ready to shoot his finger moving slowly to the trigger, if the rebel gave another step he would bump right in to Bucky and shoot Stark instantly; but the man stopped and regroup with the others and continued to walk on the trail, he sighed and turn to look at Stark, he was holding Kamala tightly and the kid had already gone to sleep, he stood and went ahead a few steps, Buck touched Stark shoulder

“it’s ok, they’re gone” he said, Stark nodded and stood and soon everyone else, he stepped out of the leaves that were hiding them, Kamala in his arms and soundly asleep now, Stark smiled at the toddler and rearrange the child in his arms for her to be more comfortable, he turned away from the scene to look ahead to their path.

“Cap, straggler, straggler danger close” Nat’s voice made him turn to see Stark that looked up just to stop dead when the soldier spot him, the rebel pointed the gun at Stark, Stark moved to protect Kamala, his eyes firmly on the man, but he moved quickly and swiftly behind the soldier, hand on his mouth and the other quick to cut his throat, Stark’s eyes on his blues, and it was like time suddenly stopped and for a brief second he saw what he believed was the true Anthony Stark, there was fear and concern but it wasn’t for his own life it was for the others, for the child in his arms and for the people he was responsible off, and his team, Stark was conscious enough of him putting them in danger because he didn’t want to leave his people; he flinched away from the clear vulnerability reflected on those whiskey pools, how can Stark put so much blame and guilt on to his own person, how can he inflict himself with all that?; he put the rebel on the ground cutting the eye contact, but he still could feel his eyes on him, he stood and cleaned the knife on his pant leg, Stark still looking at him, he looked up to make eye contact once again but the moment was gone, Stark held his gaze but it was different this time, it was guarded, hid behind a layer of self confidence and poise, and he just hated it, he wished to see those eyes unguarded showing joy and happiness instead.

“Tony is fine, you can move now, go” Scott said making Stark to move along with the others, he followed the man with his eyes and turn to look at Sam and Buck that were now in front of him

“Widow, get us out of here before they realize they’re a tail gunner light, and find us a safe place to rest” he ordered

“Copy that, cap” she said, he followed the others but Stark came to him

“No wait, you need to stop them, they’re going to the mission” Stark eyes firmly on his, concern and fear clearly on them, but he found himself trying to searching  the same vulnerability he saw before, but it wasn’t there

“I can’t do that; I’d risk the safety of all these people here” he said, Stark eyes widen and then narrowed in anger, he looked away from his accusing eyes “Besides, they may bypass the mission” he said nonchalantly refusing eye contact

“You know very well, they won’t” Stark snapped, making him clench his fist and swallow the anger that wanted to come out

“There a lot of possible scenarios, that could happen, Dr Stark” he said calmly making eye contact, making Stark to held his gaze “I don’t presume to know them all” he finished, Stark eyes flared with anger and plain old stubbornness “Winter” he called knowing the man simply wouldn’t move if he so choose to do so.

“Dr Stark” Bucky said, but Stark didn’t move he still kept glaring at him

“Go” he said

“Come on lets go, Stark” Bucky said, making Stark to give him yet again the disappointing glare and walk away, he sighed and watched him walk, then spared a glance at Buck, the unimpressed look he received was answer enough of his behavior towards Stark and how he choose not to fight the man himself, he was getting compromised he knew that, Stark was a puzzle he wanted to solve and the fact that Stark defied every single thing he thought about the billionaire made him even more appealing, but if he didn’t keep himself together this mission was going to fail, he sighed and walked the path Nat was making, Buck and Sam following him.

They walked for an hour more when they stopped to rest, just like before Stark helped the others and didn’t rest, Kamala was in the arms of the young male that helped him before, while Stark helped bandage the leg of a woman, he looked away from the scene and walk away from Stark and the others, he sat down in a rock and sighed, Stark was clearly tired but he kept pushing and helping, how wrong was him and his team to sub-estimate this man, who was doing whatever it took to help this people, how the magazines portrayed the man was just a lure a mask Stark portrayed; he heard him before he saw him

“Can’t you sleep, captain?” Stark asked with a little smile, squatting next to him, he didn’t spare him a glance.

“It’s my watch doctor”

“You can call me Tony, you know, your team already does” Stark said, voice soft and soothing, something warm flared in his gut and he fought to not smile at Stark’s permission to call him by his nickname, he felt happy to have that permission, he was feeling left out if he was honest.

“Dr. Stark, I suggest you get some rest” he said voice devoid of any inflection, as happy as he felt he couldn’t give himself this, Stark looked at the ground.

“You know I…” Stark began but stopped and sighed, he turn to look at the man and Stark look up at him, the vulnerability he wanted to see before was there now, his eyes pools of sentiments laid bare for him to see, he stilled at the knowledge that Stark was beginning to open up to him, his gut clench with guilt “thank you, for saving my life” he said tone warm and open, he denied

“It wasn’t about saving your life” he said Stark eyes widened in surprise and hurt then just in mater of milliseconds the walls were up “it’s getting the job done, completing the mission, that’s all” he said, there was hurt and something else in there, something that he couldn’t place

“I see, Captain, as you were” Stark said standing up and walking away from him, he sighed again and passed his hand through his hair in annoyance with himself.

“You know, if you had Stark’s trust this will be easier right?” Buck said next to him, he glared at his best friend

“Yeah, I second that” Sam said making Buck nod

“The man was thanking you Steve, the answer to that is your welcome, not the bullshit you spit at his face” Buck reproached him

“Go hold position, now” he ordered and glared at the two men, they sighed and walked away, they rest for an hour more and began to walk to the pickup zone, Kamala was yet again in Stark’s arms, the child still asleep, while Stark talked in rapid Wakandan with the two males from before and the girl, who smiled and talked back…

 

 

find me on [Tumblr](https://crazy4thewinbros.tumblr.com/)


	5. The Pickup

  
They arrived to the pickup zone in the morning, sun verily up and heat blasting, but they were going home finally

  
“Hawkeye, Widow, Ant man; status?” he asked

  
“Clear” came the answer in the com

  
“Thor, Doc?”

  
“Clear”

  
“Winter?”

  
“Secure”

  
“Falcon”

  
“Eagle one, this Star one, be advised on location”

  
“This is Eagle one, my ETA, your location five minutes” came the answer in the com

  
“Popping smoke” Sam said, throwing the smoke canisters on clearing, he could hear the helicopter getting near, the tang of the smoke made his nose itch

  
“Do you have smoke?” Sam asked

  
“Roger, yellow smoke” Eagle one confirmed

  
“That’s us” Sam affirmed, he turn to look at Buck who was behind him next to Stark, who had his eyes on him, the knot in his gut tighten at was going to follow next, he sighed and turn to look at the helicopters

  
“Eyes on” Sam confirmed, the team knew what to do

  
“Thor, bring him up, let’s go” he yelled over the sound of the choppers

  
“let’s go, Tony” Thor indicated, pulling him, he took Kamala from his arms who started to cry, Thor gave it to the young male that helped him before, then pulled Stark towards the chopper

  
“let’s go, now, come on, you’re first” he yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the chopper

  
“Why doesn’t the other helicopter come down?” Stark yelled

  
“It’s gunship, it’s here to protect us”

  
“What about the others?” Stark yelled concern in his voice

  
“They’ll be fine; keep moving” he ordered Stark turned to see behind him, he didn’t have that luxury “come on, hurry up! You’ve got to move faster!”

  
“What are you doing?” Stark yelled looking back; he just kept pulling him to enter the chopper “no! what about the others?” he yelled eyes wide in anger and hurt, he didn’t answer and pushed him even more “answer me!” he yelled dislodging his hold on his arm “you never planned on taking all of us, did you?”

  
“My orders are to get you out of this country, now get in the helicopter!” he yelled anger flaring

  
“What about my people, they left their home because you promised safety!” he accused making his gut clench

  
“We’re not here for them” he barreled on

  
“You lied to me!” he yelled pushing him the words were blades on his skin the desperation and hurt on his eyes salt on the wounds “you lied to me!” he screamed anguish and terror in his voice, eyes tearing up, his fist connected to his jaw making him stumble a few steps, he growled “you fucker!” Stark screamed in anger “I won’t go without them!” he yelled trying to run pass him, he caught him and manhandle him, he pick him up, while Stark kept yelling bloody murder at him, the screams for dr. Tony filled his ears and the wrecked yell that Stark let out broke something in him “They are going to die!” Stark yelled, he put him in the chopper

  
“Secure the doctor” he said to Buck, who grabbed the struggling Stark

  
“Fucker, who decides for me, Fury?” he yelled “I won’t leave them!” he said struggling against now Thor and Bucky

  
“Let’s go, come on lets go” he yelled to his team, they ran toward the helicopter and got in, he got last, the chopper got up and they were flying to base, he allowed himself a respite and a pat on his back for a mission accomplished, then the muffled sob Stark made, was like a bucket of ice cold water that drenched him from head to toe, he spared a glance to Stark, who was crying freely, eyes on the window, one hand clutching his chest and the other firmly on his mouth, Nat turn to look at him and he flinched away from her gaze, he looked at the others Sam didn’t look at him, the others had similar looks as Natasha, anger, hurt and more important disappointment, he couldn’t held their gazes

  
“Captain, starboard side” the pilot said making him snap up to look at him “saw this in our way in” he said he leaned in to see, Stark moved to see too, as the others, the mission camp was on fire, the small lake where they waited when they arrived was red on the shore, bodies everywhere, Stark hands were on his shoulders to lean in and see, he grabbed his waist when the first scream of terror and despair left his lips, his sight blurred with tears at the devastating sound, he clenched his jaw to swallow the sob that wanted to come out, Stark cried harder and yelled when what was left of the church appeared smoldering wood and burnt bodies, the body of the priest easy to spot bloodied on the ground steps away from the church  
“Buck!” he yelled making Bucky grab Stark and pull him away from the helicopter door, he flopped in the floor and looked at his team, they saw it too and just like him, they felt the pain Stark was feeling, the anguish and guilt, he searched Stark eyes, those whiskey colored eyes, that were now a murky color, red and puffy, the anger he thought he would find on those expressive eyes was not there, instead there was just a blank stare, dead; no walls up to hide behind, he recoiled and bumped in to Bruce’s knee, Stark moved to sit next to the open window, eyes closed and tears falling freely no sound escape his mouth, he looked away from Stark, he had just completed the mission what did he care about a rich kid opinion?, the mere though made him feel lost and gutted.

  
“I guess congratulations are in order; for a job well done” Stark said making him snap at him in surprise “Captain Steven Grant Rogers III, my father used to sing praises about your father, you and the howling commandos” his voice empty and hollow, he didn’t spare a look at his direction, he kept his eyes at the helicopter floor “I made the connection the moment you walked in my operation room, didn’t knew Fury was so invested to get me to the states” he said; why not? He was American after all, he frowned at that because not so long ago wasn’t he asking himself that “if he send his best team; the honorable Avengers, the best elite team within SHIELD and even the world; to get me out of Wakanda he must be planning to guilt trip me into renovate the contract with SHIELD, after all SI pulled out all SHIELD’s resources and doesn’t make weapons anymore” Stark said making him still and the others too

  
“You didn’t know? you weren’t the only team he send to flight me out of Wakanda” Stark said sparing a glance at his team “when I denied the deal he wanted he pulled the SHIELD team that was with me in the city; I thought that was it, then he called a few hours prior your arrival at the camp, worried about my safety, I told him to fuck off, that the contract was no deal, but he insisted the call was just to verify I was safe still” Stark said, he frowned, Fury’s call was to make sure Stark was still there in the camp and had not move, why send the team so late in the evacuations when he could extract him first and why the hell would he pull out the team in the first place, to what, show him a lesson; to put Stark in danger deliberately?

  
“3 day LRRP, critical personality, right?” Stark asked making them all frown “my name of your paychecks?” they flinched “extraction and do whatever it takes?” he asked he recoiled from his words, Stark looked up, gaze empty still “my father signed a contract when he co founded SHIELD; facilities, money, weapons everything to achieve peace, then he died a few weeks later in a car crash that had been ruled out as accident and had been investigated as murder since I was 6; this contract expires tomorrow after 20 years, because of the stipulations my father put in it only a Stark can renovate, modify or cancel the contract, since I’m the last one” Stark said with a shrug making them all see the way Fury just manipulated them and was now trying to do that with Stark “I don’t blame you really, you follow orders right? You just get the job done and complete the mission” Stark said there was no reproach or disappointment in his tone, just facts that made him feel like he punched him in the gut, Stark finished talking and looked at the window, he looked at his team, who were waiting for him to say something

  
“Let’s turn around” he said to the pilot…

 

 

 

find find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crazy4thewinbros)

 


	6. Not a Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language is Xhosa, the traducción is at the end.

 

“Let’s turn around” he said to the pilot, Stark turned to look at him, eyes wide in shock, he sighed in relief at seeing the man’s eyes shine with something, they found the people walking to the trail to the border and descend in the chopper, Stark leaped and ran towards them, the young male that was still holding Kamala, smiled and gave the child to the teen, he ran and hugged Stark tightly, he approached the two men and they let go

  
“It can only take 12 people, old, young anybody who can slow us down, we meet again in Kenya” he said to the two males but eyes fixed on Stark, he nodded

  
“Tell the others” Stark said with a smile, the man nodded and went to tell the others, Stark looked at him, he waited for whatever was on Stark’s mind

  
“thank you” Stark said and leaped to hug him, his arms came to his neck and his face rested in the crook of his neck, he stilled not knowing what to do but still he enjoyed the warmth and the closeness, the soft touch and just for seconds he wished Stark never let go but the unimpressed look of Buck and Nat made him dislodge the embrace and looked at Stark, the man searched in his eyes and sighed when he couldn’t find what he was looking for and the light in his eyes dimmed he gulped away the knot on his throat

  
“Hurry please” he managed to say tone clipped and voice raspy, Stark nodded and went to the others “Hawkeye, go with the package” he yelled over the sound of the helicopters, Clint nodded and followed Stark

  
“Fury will have a fit” Nat said besides him, he shrugged

  
“Saves him right”

  
“mhm” Nat said with a smirk

  
“New mission?” Buck asked

  
“Keep the packages safe and take them to Kenya” he confirmed making the others smile and comply with the new mission, he sighed and looked at Stark who was talking with the others, it took 10 minutes to put 7 children, 2 wounded and elderly and a very reluctant teenager on the helicopter, in her arms Kamala was crying and stretching her arms for Stark

  
“you’ll be fine, Kamala, go with Shuri, I'll see you there ok, baby” he said with a watery smile, he fought the impulse to go and comfort the man

  
“brother I want to stay with you and M’Baku” Shuri said, the younger man denied “kufuneka uhambe, asiyazi ukuba abayilandelanga, ubuncinane uya kukhuseleka, siya kukubona eKenya1” the man said, making the girl nod reluctantly but holding Kamala tightly to her chest.

  
“oku akusiyo inzuzo yinto ekukubonayo kamva2” Stark said making the girl nod again, he brushed his fingertips to her cheek and then Kamala “Wakanda ngonaphakade3” Stark finished making the girl hold herself differently, elegance, power and intelligence behind her dark eyes.

  
“Wakanda ngonaphakade” she repeated, his brother nodded and hugged her one last time, he pulled them away and the helicopter raised, he sighed and they began the walk to the secondary pickup zone near the Kenya border, after a few hours of walking in the noon heat, the rain started, heavy and cold, the trail began to become more slippery and difficult, the uneven terrain, mud and heavy rain had been putting a strain in the others, Stark as always fret over everyone else, now that his arms were child free he was free to help even more, he sighed and stayed behind to watch their backs, now Thor and Nat on front, while Clint, Scott, Bruce and Sam stayed in the middle, Buck by his side. They walked in silence under the heavy rain, he didn’t know what was worst: the rain or the heat, both were draining his energy far too quickly, he sighed, he didn’t knew if this truly was the right call for him to make, after all they coming back is putting his team in danger when they had completed the mission, but it felt wrong to leave them, to let them to just die in the jungle.

  
“How you doing?” Buck asked, stare blank, he cringed inside, he hated when Buck called him out, he turned out the com from his end, just like Buck did before he asked, he glared but remained silent, yes stubborn was his third name, but Buck was as stubborn as he was if not even more, the glare that followed his every step made him twist his insides

  
“Fuck you mean, how am I doing?” he half growled and half snapped, Buck was not impressed by the way he lifted a single brow

  
“You know what I’m talking about” Buck said, walking beside him, he glared at his friend “you know as well as I do that when we left that mission, those people were dead, then we take 28 men, women and children and we hump for a day” he continued, he looked away from his silver blue eyes and looked ahead, Tony was the first thing his eyes caught up on, he was talking to the man that embraced him when they returned, eyes bright and smile soft, there was a flare of something inside him, something akin to rage but not quite “we took them to the pickup zone and we leaved them behind to die like the others” Buck voice made him turn to look at him, there wasn’t anything akin to reproach of anger, it was more detached, bland up facts about what they did earlier in the morning yet it stung and made him recoil

  
“Get to the point. Bucky” he said defensively

  
“Why’d you turn that bird aroun’, the mission was clearly accomplished and over?” he asked making him frown because wasn’t he there listening to what Stark had said or felt, how Fury just blindsided them, lied to them even and they just let him. They follow orders right? complete the mission at the end of the day that was what they were mindless soldiers following orders without a single question asked; his hands were in tight fists anger boiling in his veins “was it because of what Stark said or what Fury didn’t?” he asked making him stop, the anger vanished making him shiver in cold “talk with me, Stevie, I’m with you either way, til’ the end of the line, you know that” Buck assured him, making him sag in relief and let loose the breath he didn't knew he was holding, looking at the steel blue eyes of his best friend he nodded in thanks; he knew his team wouldn't go against him, that they trusted him yet it was good to hear it once in a while.

  
“When I figure it out, I’ll let you now Buck” he said honestly, Bucky nodded and began to walk, he followed him, but started to ponder the why, maybe it was the result of everything, Fury’s lies and Stark words, he frowned when that didn’t felt good and how since the very beginning it didn’t felt right, did it? When he first held the gaze of those Whiskey colored eyes he was a goner, he knew that push come to shove, he would have done anything to guaranty Stark’s safety, but not only that, he wanted to be in his highest regard, to be able to see the man in the eyes and don’t feel shame when he said there were going to be helos for his people, that when he saw the man in the eye he could see warmth and joy in them instead of distrust and disappointment, this two days with Tony at his care had helped him see something that in all his military life he hadn’t or didn’t want to see, that he wasn’t just a soldier following orders that, he had a conscience too, that he can distinguish between good and bad and that helping this people to safety was the right decision, why he couldn’t see that?, even when his team saw it the moment they landed in Wakanda, he saw it in Natasha’s careful approach to the path they were making, she picked the easiest and safeties one, how Scott and Bruce helped Stark and shared their meals with the others, how Clint always watched the kids and helped them, how Thor helped the women carry their bags or even Bucky starting to learn a few words in Wakandan, but not him, he just stayed put a fixed point in the mission, deliver the rich kid to American soil, that’s it, complete the mission no questions asked and be damn who ever put himself in front of him trying to stop him…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1you need to go, we don't know if they are following us, at least you'll be safe, we will see you in Kenya  
> 2 this is not a goodbye is a see you later  
> 3”Wakanda forever


	7. This Is What They Do.

 

…He just stayed put a fixed point in the mission, deliver the rich kid to American soil, that’s it, complete the mission no questions asked and be damn who ever put himself in front of him trying to stop him…

  
Bucky was right he knew the moment they left the mission that those people were dead, but how did he respond to Stark when he asked to stop the men? By downplaying his concern, by just waving away the life of almost 50 people, his gut churned making him sick and still Stark had the heart to thank him for doing his job; for saving his life and the child in his arms, for making the people safe and taking them to Kenya, for promising that his people were going to be taken care of; maybe it was the guilt that eat him away inside, but Stark again didn’t blame him, he knew that he just followed orders and that taking his people was not one of them, he was drowning in pain and despair and yet found words to release him of any blame or guilt

  
“You know Captain; you have this face that screams kicked puppy in another new level, you ok?” Stark voiced made him snap of his thoughts, he nodded

  
“Fine, doctor”

  
“mmm” Stark answered, they walked a few more minutes, he believed the talk was over but Stark surprised him once more “I… Steve” he said voice tentative and worried, he turn to look at him stopping his stride, Stark stopped with him, his name on his lips made him elated, whiskey eyes found his blues and held them “I want to apologize to you and your team, I’ve been nothing but stubborn and not that trustworthy” he said making him frown at the admission “you probably already know this but anyway I think is better to leave it in the open in case you don't; you see when Nick called I explained the…”

  
“Cap, you’re going to want to come take a look at this” Nat’s tone of urgency made him stop Tony mid word with a hand gesture

  
“Stay here” he said and moved to Nat’s position just to see rebels destroying a small village “Ant-man, bring me Stark” he said in the com, and moved away from the view, he grabbed Stark hand who looked at him with concern “we’re going to rest here, stay down in these trees, listen to my men, ok?” he asked the man, Stark nodded and looked at him with determination “go” he said letting go of the warm hand, he looked at Scott and nodded “Winter, Falcon, with me” he said in the com and moved again to Nat’s and Thor position, Buck and Sam were quick to catch up “What you got?” he asked when he was between Natasha and Thor.

  
“Ringside seats to an ethnic cleansing” Thor said voice dark charged with wrath, Natasha passed him the binoculars, rebels along with Hydra soldiers were killing and maiming people, two soldiers dragged a man trough the ground, a woman screamed when they shot the man several times, then one of them dragged her too and shot her, blood quickly splashed in the ground, the dirt was soon turned in to bloody mud, a child no more that 10 was running away from soldiers and hid behind a car when they entered a cottage and screams were heard, then gun shots, the men exited the cottage and they set fire to the house, he kept looking at the child who didn’t move and just stayed hidden, waiting for the rebels and soldiers to leave.

  
“how strong?! He asked pulling away the binoculars and handing them to Buck for him to see.

  
“I count 13 so far” Nat said

  
“Hawkeye, get eyes on”

  
“roger that”

  
“there could be more in the hooches” Sam said voice grave

  
“bring them up” he said to Buck, he nodded, give the binoculars to Thor and turn to give the signal for the others to approach them, they moved in silence and were next to him in a few seconds.

  
“Cap, we could go around them to the north” Bruce said contained anger in his voice, he looked at his team, there was anger there, impatience in their eyes, while Hydra destroyed homes and killed and raped innocent people. Two soldiers were pouring gasoline on a man, while another two held a woman to watch him burn, a soldier approached with a zippo on hand ready to set fire to the man, he clenched his jaw and the screams of the woman fueled him, he grabbed his gun and began to put the silencer, the others were quick to follow.

  
“Cap rules of engagement” Nat said

  
“We’re already engaged” he said, she nodded “hand me the binoculars” he asked Thor, he complied “Hawkeye, you got zippo?” he asked

  
“roger that”

  
“Zippo first, red team right flank, this way, edge of the clearing, wait for my go; silent and quick” he signaled Nat, Thor nodded at the command ready for what was coming next “gold team on me” he ordered Buck and Bruce nodded “Blue team left side” Sam and Scott nodded and moved “Hawkeye, eyes on the package” he said and moved to his position

  
“Roger that cap, holding”

  
“On sight” Nat said over the com, he gave the signal and Zippo guy fell with a bullet on his forehead, the others fell too, leaving the woman stunned and the man to run towards her and embrace her, they moved in unit, Buck at his back moved swiftly ready to strike long range, Bruce stayed at his left, gun up and focused anger in his eyes.

  
“Goddamn this fuckers!” Buck cursed

  
“Been going at it all day” Bruce growled when their eyes locked on the pile of bodies in front of them, burned, shot, stabbed; men, women, children no one was safe from the hands of Hydra, his rage flared.

  
“Cap, on sight” Sam said on the com

  
“Copy” he said and moved, two men were carrying another to throw it at the pile, he threw the shield the edge landing in one man and then bouncing to hit the other, Buck shot them and just like that the team was moving, precise movements and secured aim, the soldier began to drop like flies, he focused on the soldiers, there were 2 rebels gaming upon a teenager, he shot at one and the other drop too Bruce gun smoking slightly, they walked behind a house, one soldier holding down a woman, while the other two stabbed a man, Bruce shot one, and he threw the shield to the other two, Buck finished them for him, they kept going methodically towards the village, the other teams going at it too; they rounded up a small cottage, screams filled his ears, Bruce tapped his left shoulder and continued, stopping by the entrance, his jaw clenched and the his eyes darkened, two fingers and the signal to go, he shot the standing soldier and Buck pulled away his gun and picked up the man raping a young woman, she was no more than 16, arm circling the neck and knife going to the groin, the man let out a grunt of surprise, Buck kept the knife firmly on the man’s groin and with a swift movement of the wrist cut it, hand firmly clamped over his mouth muffled the scream of pain, then with just a movement of the shoulder the man’s neck snapped; she cried and held her torn clothes to her body, blood on her tights and the ground, she crawled away from them, terror and anguish on her eyes.

  
“It’s ok, not gonna hurt ya, ‘m here to help” Buck said voice going soft, knife kept away; kneeling in front of her and hands up, the trembling girl pulled away and clenched her torn clothes, Buck looked around and found a shirt nearby, he grabbed it and put it on the trembling girl “khu selekile, ukufihla1” Buck said, making the girl nod, Buck stood up and they moved away from the cottage, they entered another one just to find 3 men, stabbing a man, laughing about it, they shot them and kept going, just a few yards away from the main village was a large cottage 5 soldiers were making a dozen of people sing and dance for them, two bodies already on the ground, Buck shot two in consecutive order he shot one, Bruce another and Clint finished with the last one.

  
“take them away from here” he yelled to Bruce who nodded and pulled the people away from them and hide; at the sound of his voice more soldiers came out from the cottage and he shot them Buck too, he turned to shot at one rebel, but he didn’t saw the one running towards him from behind machete on hand; the machete cut a gash in his arm but the gun shot behind made him turn, the larger older man that was talking to Stark, M’Baku his name was, was there rifle on his arms and rebel dead on the ground, he nodded in acknowledge and move to help the others; they systematically cleared the cottages and killed any Hydra soldier and rebel on the village, Bruce began to examine the people on the ground to see if he could do anything for them medically, all were dead.

  
His team moved and came to the last cottage a woman was screaming with pain, Sam was at the other side, and Buck in front of him, three men where kneeling and holding the woman still, while another was doing something to her, Sam shot one, Buck the other, one of them ran towards the back exit, where Nat’s gun went off, the man that was in front of the woman went to stand but Sam shot him on the shoulder.

  
“Is just a kid, he is just a fucking child” came Nat’s voice anger on her tone

  
They moved toward the man holding his shoulder Sam quick to hold and incapacitate, but what he saw made him sick, the young girl no more than 20, was naked and covered in blood, her breast cut off, her thighs covered in blood too, Sam growled in anger and manhandled the piece of shit that called himself a man.

  
“Motherfucker!” Sam growled anger flaring on his dark eyes, the muffled sound of a baby made Buck move to the left “look at your work, you piece of shit” Sam moved the man and made him stare at the trembling girl, then with a practiced move he stabbed the man in the stomach, Sam stabbed the man again and left him to die on the ground.

  
“Doc, you need to come now” Buck voice carried by the com, he kneeled and put the very still baby that was on his arms next to the trembling woman, he caressed her face and wiped away the splattered blood, tears falling freely from his clear eyes, he had to look away from the scene, Sam was quick to exit the cottage, Bruce came running and saw the woman on the ground, he kneeled at the other side of the woman and covered her with a blanket, through the window he could see Stark and the others, his eyes found his and went to him, concern clear in his whiskey eyes, he arrived and spared a glance at him and then at the scene just steps away from him, he kneeled beside Bucky, and held his hand, the choked sob he left out made him clench his fists.

  
“Bruce, I need morphine” Stark said, one of the women stood behind them, she had a little boy who she put on the helo earlier; Bruce nodded and gave it to him, Stark removed his hand from Bucky’s and injected her the sedative.

  
“How can they do this?” Buck asked voice low and filled with pain

  
“This is what they do” the woman behind them said, her voice just as soft; he noticed Sam just outside the door and the others too listening in; he held the tears at bay, Stark held now Bucky’s hand and one of the woman in the ground “they cut off the breast of nursing mothers so that they’ll never again feed their own babies, this is what they do, they maim and rape, they burn and kill and call it peace; they call it the greater good” she said voice broken and tears falling, he couldn’t stand it anymore he left the cottage and walked away, tears falling and rage boiling.

  
The village was gone, fire, blood and scattered bodies persistent on his view, the smell of cooper and rust lingered in the warm air, the stench of burned flesh and hair made him gag and just like that the rain began again, heavy and constant drops of cold water, it almost felt like the earth was mourning what just happened, he felt useless, lost and in rage the world raging of the violence of the coup and how people were treated in the jails, where in the outskirts the violence was even worse, how many nursing mothers stayed in that mission, how many children? There wasn’t anything that he wouldn’t give to turn back time and kill those men, to demand those damn choopers and take all those people to safety, Scott was holding the kid he saw earlier, bloody and unmoving, he looked away from the devastation of the face of a father holding a dead child, of a mother mourning her lost family of the lost and scared faces of the children that had nowhere else to go, he stilled himself and cleaned his tears away, this people deserved peace, safety and he was damn sure they will have it, he was going to take them to the border and to Kenya, resolution firmly in place he turn to look at his team , scattered looking for survivors and helping them to arm themselves.

  
“Tony!” Bruce yelled, when Stark got out of the cottage, his eyes were red and there was a burden on his shoulders but he kept moving, he went to Bruce who was supporting a crying woman, Stark started to talk in wakandan and began to help the woman, the people that was left of the village went with them, he didn’t mind at all and neither his team…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Safe, Hide


	8. The Right Call

 

They left the village and began the track to the border; there was determination and fire in the people's eyes, even when they saw and lived so much pain and terror they still managed to find strength to keep going; how blinded was he to assume they were just “packages” and not the amazing people they were, Thor clapped him on the back making him jump in surprise at the contact.

  
“They are so much more than Fury or even us though about them don't you agree?” Thor asked, he nodded “their grief and sorrows won't deteriorate their spirit, instead it’ll bring forward their courage and kindness, they are true warriors” Thor said awe and reverence in his tone.

  
“The people of Wakanda are strong, they won't give up and will continue forward there is no doubt about it” the young handsome male that was next to M’Baku affirmed, his dark eyes flared with ferocity and determination at his spoken words his shoulders pulled back and chin up high, regal and intimidating the man looked.

  
“Yes, they’ll push forward” he agreed and looked ahead his eyes found Tony instantly a few meters ahead talking with Nat his Russian impeccable just as his Wakandan, Italian and English, a well educated and raised heir not a spoiled brat as he believed; Nat had a small lopsided grin, mirth in her eyes as Tony spoke, she looked happy and carefree, hell she looked the age she truly have a beautiful 28 year old and Tony was smiling widely speaking with rapid words and hand gestures, then she laughed hard, she put her hand on her lips muffling her laughter and Tony, he giggled making her laugh harder, he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips, move forward indeed.

  
They found a resting place when the sun went down making way to the stars and the moon, the heat diminished but it was till hot and humid, his tack gear felt like a heavy skin and he longed for a shower and a cold beer, but he put that aside and focused on the people they were protecting; tiredness in their frames but resolution in their eyes, warriors.

  
“Star one, over” Sam clipped voice made him turn with a frown “can you wait one sir?” Sam asked and handed him the phone mouthing Fury, he sighed and took it.

  
“Yes, sir” he answered contained anger in his tone.

  
“Captain, you want to tell me why the hell that bird was full of unwanted and unauthorized cargo and not your critical?” Fury’s voice exploded over the phone, he turn to look at Sam and mouthed Fury’s pissed, Sam shrugged and rolled his eyes, he smirked.

  
“The doctor wouldn’t leave without his people, sir” he explained calm and innocently, which made Sam and now Buck deny with tiny smirks on their lips.

  
“Don’t play coy, Captain; you’re telling me that you and the team couldn’t get Stark in a helo?” Fury’s reproach and impatience clear in his voice.

  
“He was on the bird, it’s —difficult to explain” he snapped annoyed, making Tony turn around and frown at him, he excused himself from M’Baku and the male and walked towards him, concern in his whiskey eyes.

  
“Give me a break Rogers, I send you to this mission because I knew you wouldn’t screw it up and now you’re telling me is difficult to understand?” The I send you because you are good soldier who follows orders was heavily implied making him clench his jaw and repress the growl that wanted to come out at Fury’s words.

  
“Is this impatience has anything to do with SI contract over SHIELD’s?” he asked making Tony stop and look at him in surprise, the silence that followed was answer enough “we’re taking these people to the Bravo pickup zone, need 3 helicopters to take them out” he demanded his captain voice leaving no room for arguments.

  
“Negative” apparently Fury was an angry, stubborn asshole.

  
“Come on, Fury, give me three choppers, I’ll have these people in Kenya in 20 minutes” he growled, but Tony took the phone from his hand before he could hear Fury’s answer.

  
“Now you listen to me Nick” Tony said, his voice was deathly calm and cold, it made him shiver and for the pale look on Sam and now Bucky he wasn't the only one nervous but he was sure he was the only aroused by the display of power in the young doctor “either you put three helicopters in the pickup zone the Captain has mentioned or you can say goodbye to that ostentatious computer program you call firewall, Jarvis already made it his bitch so don’t make me make the call and spill every single little secret you have; my lovely Pepper and my brilliant well paid lawyers are more than ready to drop more than a hundred lawsuits on your desk for the stunts you have put me through, hell even the air force is ready when you give the say so because this are your men and if the answer is still a negative one I can guaranty that SHIELD will be dismantled in his totality and sell to the highest bidder, and you won't even be able to crawl under a rock when Pepper and I finish with you, because as you well know at the end of tomorrow SHIELD is mine to take; now I’ll put the nice Captain Rogers on and you can ask him at what time and place the pickup will be held, it’s as always a pleasure to speak to you Nick” Stark finished and handed him the phone, just as he took it, Stark was calling someone on his own phone, firing quick words for him to pick up, Pepper and Rhodey were a constant that he could follow and few thing about the legal team SI possessed.

  
“Rogers” Fury voice made him snap and pay attention to his director

  
“Sir”

  
“Pickup zone, send coordinates” Fury snapped and hang up, he sighed and looked at the man that was still talking on the phone, Tony smiled at him brightly.

  
“Did our nice doctor just coerced our director to do his binding?” Thor asked impressed next to him, he nodded stunned and weirdly proud.

  
“Why didn’t he do that earlier?” Scott asked confused.

  
“Because I lied to him about Fury giving the go to evac his people before, there was no need for him to doubt me” he said with regret and shame, they nodded and settled again to rest he sighed and sat up on a boulder, he closed his eyes and drank some water after, Stark squatted in front of him eyes concerned and worried, lip held tightly between his teeth, he frowned  
“Tony, is something wrong?” he asked concerned and confused, Tony denied but a small smile graced his lips.

  
“Let me take care of your arm” he said softly, he was ready to dismiss the plea, but there was something on those eyes that made him stop and nod

  
“All right” he said, moving to take out his guns and tactic gear, Tony helped him remove every layer with quick movements and in silence, Tony’s face was so close to his, that he could count his eyelashes and notice the freckles on his tan skin, if he just lean a few inches they would kiss, he stilled himself and prayed that the darkness covered his flaming skin, the way Tony removed his layers felt intimate, familiar, just right, as every piece that was left on the ground he felt freer, looser, he sighed when Tony touched his skin, his hands were warm and tender on his skin, every caress made him feel alive, his eyes never left Tony’s, the whiskey dark and gleaming with something, his blues were captivated by them, then Tony lowered his eyes and began to open the medical kit by his feet and began to work, he couldn’t stop staring it was entrancing the way he moved, the way he touched him, he wished , he knew more, to have more of this man.

  
“How did you end up here?” he asked softly making whiskey eyes find his, then lower again

  
“I came here with my mother when I was a child, she helped build a hospital in Ruanda, the royal family of Wakanda invited us to stay with them for a few days, I loved this country the moment I set foot on it, T’Chaka used to tell me stories about their ancestors and tribe; I used to play tag with the prince and princess; do math with their scientists, see the training of the Dora Milaje. SI began trading with them when my mother spoke with dad about Wakanda, I came as often as I could as I grew up; Ramonda, T’Chaka’s wife told me about the mission and what they were trying to achieve, a bigger school and an orphanage a well stocked hospital, I was immediately on board, Pepper agreed that me coming was a good idea, good press, but I didn’t do it for it you know, I just wanted to help, medics are far and between this far away from the city so I over stayed, the royal family was happy to have me, then T’Chaka died, I was already boarding my plane when it happened, but I stayed a few more days for the funeral and the prince coronation, then Fury pulled out the SHIELD team that was with me and the coup happened few days later, I fled as quickly as I could when Hydra soldiers advanced in the city, I couldn’t get to the airport it was overtaken; I tried to go to the embassy but it had been already evacuated so I managed to fled to the mission, I thought that if I was farther away from any mayor tribes and raids I would be safe” he said eyes fixed on his arm, he nodded.

  
“You traveled alone?”

  
“No, a small party came with me, they didn’t make it” he said

  
“How come?”

  
“We were in a hospital, I was helping a woman give birth when Hydra came in, Nakia and Limbani” he began but stopped dressing his wound, eyes watery and his voice wavered “they, uhm; there were too many Hydra soldiers and the rebels began to shot everything that moved, they tried to stop them to protect me and the woman I was helping but they couldn’t, Hydra killed them, they were dear friends of mine”

  
“I’m really sorry, Tony”

  
“You did a good thing today” he said with a watery smile

  
“I don’t know if it was a good thing or not, feels like so long since I’ve done a good thing, the right thing” he confessed, Tony hand caressed his cheek sending goosebumps all over his body.

  
“You should have some rest, Steve” Tony said and pulled his hand away but he grabbed it and pulled him in, whiskey eyes glowed with something he couldn't pinpoint but quickly demeaned at his next words

  
“Thank you for taking care of my arm” he whispered inches away from his lips, his eyes focused on pink lips, the pull was so strong, God how he wanted to just lean closer and take those lips in his

  
“Steve” Tony whispered his name, making him snap his eyes to his “it was a good thing you did today, the right call. Thank you captain” Tony said, and then he pulled away, the moment gone, he let him and watched him go and sit between M’Baku and the younger male; they received him with smiles and soft caresses in shoulders and arms, jealousy curled in his gut and anger flared at the soft smile Tony shared with them…

 


	9. Someone on our Tail.

 

  
They continued the walk to the pick up zone he calculated than by mid day they will be there or at least close enough, he sighed and enjoyed the soft breeze the early morning brought, because as soon the sun rises the heat will be overwhelming, so they tried to advance as fast as they could, by mid day they were quite close, but the heat was suffocating, so they stopped to rest in the shade for a bit.

  
“We’re over 6 klicks to the pickup zone” Nat said looking at the map, he nodded

  
“Cap” Scott said in the com

  
“Roger that” he said to Nat and went to Scott who was looking at the tracking tablet “What you got?” he asked him

  
“we got a large body, 20 klicks back bearing three-six-cero and closing” Scott informed showing him the screen he frowned

  
“How strong?” he asked

  
“30 platoon strength, maybe more”

  
“Hydra?” he asked, Scott shrugged

  
“Could be, but why would anybody be following us?” Scott asked confused

  
“I don’t know” he replied honestly, there was no motive for them to be followed, they haven’t cross path with the village they raided yet, so why? “but we’re going to find out” he said looking at Tony talk with the two males from before, smile wide and eyes bright, the two males looked at him fondly, his jealousy flaring in his gut yet again “good job, keep an eye on them” he said, standing up

  
“Roger that”

  
“Winter” he said, making Buck look up and frown at seeing his face

  
“Cap?” he asked concerned

  
“We got a problem, we got possible hostiles on our six, get them up, get them ready to move” he ordered, Buck nodded.

  
“Roger that”

  
“Dr. Stark, could you come with me for a second, please?” he asked tone clipped, holding Tony arm and pulling him up and away from the two males “thank you, it’ll just take a second” he said looking at the two males, who just stared at him and looked at Tony in concern, he hold the sneer that wanted to come out, Jesus he was loosing it

  
“Steve, what’s wrong?” Tony asked confused and concerned making him snap to the man who was still holding

  
“Do you know if anybody knew about us or could be following our trail?” he asked anger on the surface

  
“No, I don’t” Tony said confusion and concern laced his tone, he frowned.

  
“You sure?” he questioned again a bit more forceful

  
“Yes I’m sure, where is this coming from?” he asked

  
“Think hard, damn it” he growled

  
“I told you, I don’t know, the only people who knew were in the mission” Tony said flinching away from him, he didn’t noticed that he was still holding his arm and was squeezing it tightly, tightly enough to leave and ugly bruise of the shape of his hand

  
“Get your people ready to go now” he said exasperated and let go of Tony's arm more roughly than he should provoking the man to stumble a few steps, M’Baku was quick to steady Tony with a firm arm on his waist.

  
“This people are going to drop in this heat” Stark pleaded, ignoring his forceful outburst; he choose to ignore him and looked at Thor

  
“Thor, help the doctor get ready to move” he said and walked away “Widow, we better shorten those miles” he said on the com

  
“Copy” Nat answered and they began to walk again

  
The trail became harder steeps and hills, but they kept going, he was focused on taking this people to the coordinates he send Fury, but he wasn’t blind, all of them were dead tired and they just got slower and slower in the heat and the nagging thoughts of guilt didn't let him alone, Tony followed their rhythm but was clearly feeling the heat and humidity and it was getting worse as hours passed.

  
“Star one” Sam said making him turn to look at Sam, he mouthed Coulson, he nodded and Sam handed him the phone

  
“Phil”

  
“Intel reports elements not far from your sector, Captain; conducting search and destroy of a US military unit” came Coulson reply, he cursed internally

  
“demand immediate extraction, for my team and the refugees were only 2 miles from the pickup” he explained, Coulson sighed making the line crackle

  
“negative on extraction and evac, in the pickup zone you requested Captain that is why I’m actually calling” came the voice of an angered Coulson, he frowned

  
“what?”

  
“Birds have taken heavy fire, we’re no longer entering Wakandan airspace; not even Tony’s connection can make that order disappear, his friend Colonel Rhodes was waiting for the order to flight one of the birds himself but was shot down when Hydra started to take down every single bird in the sky” Coulson informed him “we’ll give you all the help we can from this end Captain, but right now you are on your own”

  
“I understand”

  
“all right we’ll keep you advised if the situation changes” Coulson said and then hang up, he sighed and gave the phone to Sam

  
“what it is it?”

  
“the birds ain't coming” he said

  
“why?”

  
“heavy fire, no longer an option, we need to take them to Kenya” he said

  
“that is over 30 kliks” Nat said, he nodded feeling even more drained

  
“Take us there Nat, we have a tail” he said, she nodded and began to change the course to go to Kenya, they didn't stop not even when it was dark and a even more difficult to see where they were going but he trusted his team to take them to Kenya so he stubbornly marched ahead.

  
“we need to rest, Steve, we can’t continue like this, and you know it” Tony said voice calm and soft, just a few steps from him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath ready to send him away and ahead “just till morning, sleep, recharge and we’ll continue” Tony pleaded, he made the mistake to turn and look at the young man who look back at him, eyes wide hope and exhaustion clear on them, he looked up to see Buck listening, he arched and eyebrow in question, Buck nodded, they were all tired and it was really dark.

  
“ok, Widow, hold we’ll rest for the night” he said, making Tony smile and squeeze his hand in thanks, he nodded “go on, go rest” he said to the doctor, who kept smiling at him

  
“Thank you, Steve, you rest to ok?” Tony said and walked to find a resting spot, he didn’t wander far from his, he noticed and couldn’t help the smile grazing his lips

  
“you got it bad man” Bruce teased him

  
“Widow take us to Kenya at first light, we still have a tail” he ignored Bruce’s teasing comment and talked to Nat on his com.

  
“they’ll set camp, they cant track us in the night, Cap.” Bruce assured, he nodded

  
“ok so rest and will be up first thing tomorrow” he said, Bruce nodded and went to his post, he sat on the ground and kept Tony in sight and he doze off.

 


	10. The Black Panther.

 

  
The noise of something close made him snap awake, confusion and grogginess making him slow to notice Scott a few steps away from him, he stilled and made his brain reboot and focus, his hand unclenched from the knife on his thigh and his eyes found Scott's.

  
“are we there yet?” He asked with a smirk, making Scott snort.

  
“glad to see you still got it, but we got trouble” Scott said pointing to the tablet, he nodded and sat, his eyes glazed at the sudden dizziness “you all right?” Scott asked when his movement were still a bit slow and groggy, his body was resenting his choice of bed and treatment in this mission in other words he was dead tired and sore.

  
“yeah, what you got?” He asked

  
“this is the outfit that’s been on our trail” Scott said, showing him the tablet, but damn he really need to eat or sleep for a week, his brain was slow to focus.

  
“hey you with me boss?” Scott asked concerned, he took a deep breath and stilled.

  
“yeah” he said motioning for Scott to continue, his brain ready to action

  
“this is 2300 hours” he said pointing to our location and the rebels and Hydra.

  
“4 hours ago” he said the men got closer “3 hours” he said and the rebels moved closer “now we figured they made bed and set camp and came at us after first light, right?, bad call; 2 hours ago” he said pointing at the advance “one” he said they were just a few miles away, he frowned “this guys are the ones that ran in the goddam Olympics, they been closing in on us all night long” Scott cursed, he nodded his body filling with adrenaline and charged fear.

  
“how long we got?”

  
“an hour, two tops”

  
“we shouldn't have stopped” he winced at the admission.

  
“how the fuck are they tracking us at night?” Scott asked confused and angry.

  
“someone’s transmitting something” he growled, the fear changed to anger, he stood up “Winter, we got a rat in the nest, get them up, take their weapons away, we search everybody right now” he said on the com, Tony was already awake and helping the others to wake.

  
“okay, Doctor Stark, turn two” he said walking to Tony who was kneeling giving water to a woman “Stark, get up” he said grabbing his arm and pulling him up “I need you to point out everybody that came to the mission in the last week, right now” he ordered there was no room for objection in his tone, Tony frowned concern but nodded, his eyes pools of understanding, he turn to look at the people that was being searched and put on a line.

  
“Kalá” he said pointing at the woman who flinched away from Buck, Scott was quick to pull her up front

  
“who else?” he asked, he saw the hesitance in Tony’s eyes “who else Tony?” he growled

  
“This two” he said next, he looked at the two males, they were the ones that helped Tony all the way from the mission, with Kamala, hell M’Baku even saved his life, Sam and Thor made them kneel.

  
“cap!” Clint yelled making him turn to see Kalá ran away

  
“Hawkeye” he said, Tony moved away from him, Clint shot her in the shoulder making her fall and scream in pain, he moved to get to the woman, Buck, Sam and Bruce running ahead of him

  
“No!” Tony yelled and began to ran towards the woman

  
“hey, hey!” he yelled grabbing Tony by the waist and pulling him to his chest, Tony struggled in his grasp, fear in his eyes

“what the hell are you doing?"

  
“she is my friend!” he yelled eyes glazed with tears

  
“you know what? She could also be armed, get back there with the others, go on!” he ordered pushing Tony away, Tony stumbled and fell hard, his eyes widen in fear, hurt and shock he growled and marched towards the woman on the ground.

  
“watch her hands” Buck said to Bruce when he got closer, Sam was quick to search for arms “Fuck, what the hell is that?” Buck asked when Sam pulled a small looking radio

  
“She’s bugged” Sam confirmed, giving him the transmitter

  
“Fuck!” he growled, he squatted next to the woman and gave Buck the transmitter, Buck moved a few steps from the scene and gave them his back, he turned the now incapacitated woman making her groan in pain

  
“hey!” he yelled making the woman look at him

  
“stop it!” Tony yelled making him still but he didn’t dare turn to look at the man, Buck stopped him

  
“who told you to do this?” He asked

  
“they have my daughter”

  
“who told you to do it!” he yelled

  
“they have my daughter, please”

  
“who has your daughter?”

  
“I was promised no harm will come to her” she said crying, he put his hand on her wound and pressed, making her scream in pain, he could see Tony in the corner of his eye

  
“stop, stop!” Tony yelled fighting Bucky’s hold on him, but then Bucky showed him the small transmitter making Tony still he pressed harder on the woman shoulder

  
“Colonel Rumlow!” she whimpered making Stark gasp and recoil from the words, he frowned

  
“I am one of many that give him information” she said, he turned to see Tony now holding for dear life to Buck’s arms, Bucky hold him to his body, giving comfort and support, then he noticed the blood on Tony's hands.

  
“About who?” He yelled ignoring the blood and Tony.

  
“We have to follow…” she began to said but her voice began to fade

  
“follow who?” he demanded

  
“the white doctor and the Black Panther” she whispered he repeated the name, what the hell was that? He turned to look at Tony worried and in anger, but Tony was still on Bucky’s arms now trembling “I’m no killer, please” she said

  
“the fuck you’re not, what do you think they’ll do when they found us?” he growled in disgust

  
“what you wanna do to her?” Bruce asked

  
“let her bleed out” he snapped, Buck returned him the transmitter and he walked away, Tony walked shakily to her, Buck stayed with him and he stopped to listen

  
“why?” Tony asked softly

  
“they took her, he said he would free her if I followed you, I’m sorry” she said

  
“I’m sorry too, god I’m so sorry, Kalá” Tony sobbed making him clench his jaw, god the woman was selling him out and he still apologized to her, soon Tony stood up with help of Bucky, he walked to the others and they followed

  
“everybody up, now!” he growled, the anger was boiling in him, he could understand the why in following Tony, he’s rich, SI will pay a hefty ransom for the man, hell he bets his next check that SHIELD and the US government would too, but this Black Panther, he must be connected to the Panther tribe, someone powerful enough to receive this kind of attention, he looked at the people and focused on the two males that Tony pointed.

  
“who knows what this is?” he said showing the transmitter “I took this off Kalá’s dead body, Doctor Stark good friend” he snapped and looked at Tony, he recoiled away from his words but held his stare eyes still glazed with tears then he saw his arms, peeled skin, on forearms and elbows, blood and dirt on them; he did that didn't he? when he pushed him; but he barreled on

  
“you have more of these here? Why would anybody want to transmit our position? Send it to over 500 hundred Hydra soldiers, who ran all night to get to within an hour and a half of where we are now?” he asked tone cold and harsh “Winter” he said throwing him the transmitter, he caught it and crushed it with his bare hand “somebody’s going to tell me, somebody’s going to start talking right now, because if they don’t tell me what I want to know by the time I count to five I’m going to kill someone else” he said looking straight at M’Baku, he didn’t flinch away from his gaze, he kept it “one” he said “two he loaded his gun, without loosing eye contact “three” he said point the gun to his head, making the man still but his gaze never wavered “don’t fuck with me, four” he growled, he pulled out the safety of the gun, but then the younger male was in front of M’Baku.

  
“please, please; there’s no need for this” he said but he didn’t lower the gun and when the barrel of the gun was still pointed at the man, Tony moved the man away and put himself just in front of the gun, the barrel firmly on his forehead, he looked at Tony in pure shock, his whiskey eyes held his, the walls were completely down

  
“now, you have something to say don’t you?” he growled in confusion and anger, Tony flinched from his words but nodded, his eyes never left his.

  
“Rumlow has been after my head since he kidnapped me when I was 16, he tried to make me rebuild guns for Hydra, he threatened, tortured and even tried to rape me to accomplish what Hydra had asked of me, I didn’t, I used a flame thrower and escaped from them, it appears he followed me here, I didn’t know that” Tony explained voice broken and lost, he lowered his gun, he couldn’t stand to see a gun that close on firing in Tony space.

  
“what about the Black Panther?” he asked

  
“that will be me” the man Tony pulled away said next to Tony “my name is T’Challa Udaku son of T’Chaka, heir of the throne of Wakanda” he said, he looked at Tony who held his eyes, but there was pain and regret in those whiskey eyes “please don’t blame him, please” T’Challa pleaded, he couldn’t stop staring at Tony, tears glazed whiskey eyes that still held his cold blue, he felt betrayed, used “I’m sorry to have misled you, but there are enemies looking for me everywhere, and that is why you’re being pursued” T’Challa explained, he looked at T’Challa he no longer wanted to see Stark.

  
“our report said the entire royal family was executed”

  
“your report was incorrect, they were not executed, they murdered my mother along with my aunt and two baby cousins; out of greed, my father fight for democracy, for his people, my people” he said tears fallen freely “when my father died, and when it first appeared there might be trouble, my mother sent me away with my sister Shuri and this man” he said turning to point to M’Baku “Col. M’Baku” he said

  
“Captain, his father was more than just the king of Wakanda, he was the tribe chief, that makes him the heir to the Panther Nation, it makes him the Black Panther, it’s a bloodline they must cut, the north border tribe will comb heaven and earth to find him, if he lives the government of N’Jadaka is nothing more than a rouse, he wont have the support of the other tribes if someone of the Panther tribe is alive” he said, he took a deep breath and turn to look at Tony, who was looking at him in fear.

  
“you knew about this?” he asked “you knew all the time and you didn’t tell me” he accused him, Tony let out a whimper and looked at the ground “you knew and put my team in danger because of this, you didn’t care did you? Those choppers you demanded were just for his safety aren’t they?” he asked more agitated by the second, there was no answer from Stark “did you even care that Hydra may kill us all? That American soldiers are helping the rightful king of this forsaken country! Do you have any idea of what politic disaster this may cause?” he yelled pushing Tony with every question, he let him, Tony let him push him around, there was no fight in his body and when he lifted his eyes to look at his blues, there was only pain and sorrow.

  
“I thought you already knew, but I didn’t trust you at the time” he said voice broken but unapologetic; he growled in anger.

  
“For god sake, Stark, you’re a stupid, irresponsible, immature, spoiled brat! A kid playing with people lives, I wonder what it takes to earn your trust, god I should have let you in that damn camp for you to ro…”

“Steve!” Natasha yelled making him stop his tirade, the anger inside boil to levels he couldn’t register; Stark eyes widened with every word he saw the instant his words broke Stark, the liquid honeyed whiskey disappeared and the murky darker brown color from the helo returned, but this time oh so completely different there weren't tears this time to mutter the dullness and hollowness of his eyes; the walls were no where to be seen, the eyes stayed just like that dull, lifeless why would wall be erected when there was nothing there to hide or defend? a tiny voice at the back of his scull told him that this had got way out of hand and that he had no right to demand trust when he clearly didn’t gave it before, but he didn’t listen, he was jealous, hurt and betrayed by this man, that he lashed away; he couldn’t stand the sight of him “Winter Falcon” he said walking away from Stark.

  
“Tony, tell your people to pack their things, we’re leaving” Buck said to Tony who nodded and kept his eyes to the ground, the people moved and they returned their arms, he saw how T’Challa held Tony’s hand just for Tony to pull away.

  
“I’m fine T’Challa, the important thing is taking you to safety, I don't matter” Tony said conjuring a smile and began to follow the others, Natasha and Bucky’s watchful gaze followed Tony, then their cold unimpressed glare followed him.


	11. You Have MY Word

 

  
“the fuck was that Steve?” Bruce growled at him eyes ablaze with barely contained anger.

  
“what he did…” he began tone defensive just to snap his mouth shut when seven pair of eyes look at him with disappointment and anger.

  
“what he did was in all his right Steve, he didn’t trust us” Sam began, tone clipped and hard.

  
“why would he?” Buck snapped hands balled in fists.

  
“after what we did?” Clint asked next

  
“we lied, we used and forgo his love and respect for this people, to complete the mission” Natasaha said

  
“he was just protecting T’Challa and the princess” Scott sighed

  
“why would we demand trust when we gave none?” Thor asked him, his Tone perplexed at his lack of understanding, he held his ground, Stark was at the wrong at this he put everyone at risk.

  
“damn it what Stark did was wrong he should had told us and…”

  
“what?” Busk snapped cutting him up his eyes glowing; for a moment he had to still his body from taking a step back and cower at the clear anger his best friend was showing.

  
“What Steve, If Anthony had informed us about the prince and princess would anything have changed? Would we have helped them? Left them behind, kill them?” Thor tone left no other option but to answer the truth, and what was it exactly? He was ready to answer with a ‘I don't know’

  
“no, we would have tranq him and kidnapped him” Buck replied to Thor’s question before he could voice his thoughts on the matter, making Sam nod and sigh, he deflated and the anger he had vanish leaving him cold and shivering, the words he used and spat at Tony made him churn in shame and anger at himself.

  
There was still the lingering felling of hurt and betrayal in his being, but the team was right he screwed it big time, he sighed again and cursed his temper.

  
“ok, enough of this we need a plan to gain some time” Buck said making him snap out of his head and nod, but his brain was fried he couldn't think of anything; god he felt at lost .

  
“trap, make them blow up use the transmitter” Stark said behind them making them all flinch, he looked at him and searched for his eyes but he didn’t look at his direction, his arms were clean now and had some green paste on them.  
“we don’t have enough explosives” Buck said with a frown.

  
“I can make you several, let me see what you have” he said, they handed him the explosives, he nodded and sat on the ground, he quickly and dexterity opened and removed the charges, then began to assemble the explosives, it was impressive to watch him work and create, scary but impressive just after a few minutes the explosives where ready, then he pulled the chip of the transmitter Buck destroyed and put it one explosive.

  
“the signal was still on, they will keep following us, you lead them to this and boom” Tony said “its unfortunately a small radio wave for the remote but far away from it to not hurt you” he said handing them the explosives and the remote, Buck nodded.

  
“Tony” he began not knowing what he was going to say.

  
“I’d better go right?, talk with me if you need to modify weapons, that is at least something I can do well” he said stood and walked towards the others, he sighed and followed his figure until he couldn't see him anymore.

  
“ok, Buck, plant the explosives, we’ll try to move as quick as we can” he said the others nodded and began the speed walk to the border to Kenya; there were keeping close to the stream, to their already planed route it had passed about an hour since the last explosion Buck shouldn't be far away from them now.

  
“Cap, this trail will lead us straight to Kenya but they will be expecting us” Nat said showing him the map, he nodded

  
“what do you think?” he asked her

  
“I think were fucked any way we go” she said with a sigh “we back track, cross downstream, come up and go through the jungle and rip right into Kenya just through from the Tadjile Passage” she explained, he nodded at her plan.

  
“Copy that, let the others know” he said with a nod, she smirked and stood

  
“Cap” Sam said, he turn to look at him and just saw Buck run towards them a smirk clear on his face.

  
“what you got?” he asked noticing Tony just a few steps from them, looking at the ground

  
“Fury” he said, he sighed and grabbed the phone

  
“sir”

  
“intel tells me you are been chased by Hydra and moving with one prince T’Challa Udaku son of the late king T’Chaka” he said voice eerily calm and collected, he frowned at it, he knew, Fury knew! Since the fucking beginning and Tony though he had told them, which is why he denied to the evac since the fucking beginning for fucks sake he was going to kill the man!, Coulson had called worried about them being followed he hadn't known either what the fuck is Fury playing? “the company is excess cargo, your judgement has put the lives of your men and Stark at risk, I strongly advise you to complete the evacuation as planned” Fury stated tone detached almost to bland, he growled in frustration.

  
“You fucking knew didn’t you?” he growled making Tony stop and stare at him, he held his eyes “you knew Tony will do anything in his power to help T’Challa and you fucking set him up with me because you knew that I would have completed this mission no mater what the cost! What is it for you Fury when Killmongrer killed the right heir to the throne?” he yelled there was silence on the line “you are even worse than Pierce and he is the fucking leader of Hydra!” he yelled “I’m taking this people to Kenya with or without you fucking help, and so help me god, I will see your fucking resignation on my bloody desk in the triskelion! Now I need the air support for this, make it happen!” he growled and hanged up, Tony stared at him stunned, he moved the few steps that distanced them, but Tony's eyes widen in fear and looked down and walked away from him, he clench his jaw in anger at himself his gut churned in shame, he did that he made Tony fear him and God if that didn't hurt and made him feel like punching himself in the face.

  
“We have at least another two hours, the explosives took half their troops” Buck reported as soon as he got closer to him, he nodded

  
“Winter, round them up” he said to Buck, he nodded

  
“everybody up, on Cap, now” Bucky said one the com.

  
“so much for diplomacy” Sam said looking at the phone, Fury was compromised that so much power can change people for sure.

  
“come on lets go” Buck said to the others.

  
“ok, here’s the deal” he began when the team was there next to him, he saw Tony and T’Challa sitting not far from them, he sighed and kept them on his line of vision “it’s been strongly suggested that we turn over T’Challa and abandon these refugees out here in the bush, I’ll tell you right now; I’m not going to do that, I cant do that” he said, Tony looked at him, his eyes searched his blues, he smiled “I broke my own rule” he said locking eyes with murky brown eyes “I started to give a fuck, started to care; it always the mission first and nothing else, now… now I care about someone else first” he confessed, the murky brown held his blue, he couldn’t hold the stare any longer so he looked at his team “and I brought you guys along with me, we’re about to walk into some serious shit, before we do, I’d just like to… I’d like to hear what you guys have to say about it, that’s all, speak freely” he said

  
“as if that ever had stopped us, punk” Buck said making him smile

  
“in my opinion, we cut our losses, this isn’t a fucking war, as far as me be in or out, you know the answer to that, besides Laura would have my balls if I failed this” Clint said, he nodded

  
“lets get this people to safety, lets finish the job” Bruce declared

  
“I’m good to go” Nat said nodding along Bruce

  
“I can’t leave them, this people deserve being in a safe place and be reunited with their families, the ones we took to safety” Thor noted, he nodded

  
“what about you Sam?” he asked, Sam looked at him and then at T’Challa who averted his eyes away and wasn't that something he hadn't see coming.

  
“I can’t look at them as packages anymore, those Africans are my people too; I’m going to get them out, or die trying” he stated with a nod to T’challa and Tony, he nodded and looked at Scott

  
“are we there yet?” Scott joked with a smirk, he smiled and turn to look at Buck

  
“for all the years that we’ve been told to stand down and stand by, to just follow orders and the plan of someone above us; we’re doing the right thing, Stevie”

  
“for our sins” he said voice a bit choked

  
“Hooya” the others said, he smiled and nodded in thanks

  
“strip those packs down to rolling gear only” he said, have the refugees drop anything that don’t go boom, lets move” he ordered, they nodded and began to move, Tony waited for him

  
“come on Tony, we need to go” he said offering his hand to help him up, Tony took it hesitantly, that small waver made him feel even less that trash, but by the life of him he couldn't let go; he turn to look at the others who were busy following his orders.

  
“Captain” Tony said making him turn to look at him, his eyes were still murky, Tony moved his hand away from his and his gut churned in agony and despair “I should have told you about T’Challa and Shuri, I’m truly sorry it was never my intention to put the team and you in danger, I thought that Nick had told you about them, when he called I explained the situation to him, why it was important for them to be protected” he said voice broken eyes downcast “God, if something happened to anyone, your team, this people that's on me; fuck you're right…”

  
“No” he cut him off making him look at his eyes “it’s not your fault, it won't be; I’m the one who should apologize, what I said to you earlier was not true, it was stupid, arrogant; I’m truly sorry Tony” he said softly, cleaning away the tears from his cheeks and making the murky brown waver but the clear honeyed whiskey didn't returned, he noticed that the walls were not there anymore, not for him; after he turned that chopper around the walls didn't pulled up for him and still he broke that trust, he hurt this amazing man for his hurt ego and pride “you were in the right at not trusting me, I would have done the same in your situation Tony, I’ll will get your people to Kenya, you have my word” he promised making Tony nod, but he saw clearly that his word meant anything to Tony, after all he had given his word before.

  
“Thank you Captain” Tony said and moved away from him and walked away, yes his word meant shit to him and if was honest he couldn't blame him.


	12. Sweetheart

They managed to advance just a few miles shy of the border, they were so close but they stopped at Nat’s order to hold, the sky was cloudy making them take a respite from the blazing heat, the smell of rain filled his senses and the crunch of footsteps made him turn to the source of the noise, Tony was at his side eyes wide in concern and lower lip between his teeth, the wild staccato of his hearth wasn't related to Nat’s hold signal, he prayed for everyone who was listening that the proximity of Tony's body to his never faded, that he could be by his side for the rest of his life; the man beside him has clearly stolen his hearth and sanity with it; the small intake of breath that his mouth did when brown eyes landed on his made him choke, he hold it for the sake of silence and not his embarrassment if Tony noticed he didn't pointed out, he gulped nervous when Tony got closer to him, chest pressing on his shoulder the heat and the thumb thumb of Tony's hearth making him lose himself in the warmth and just forget everything around him, for just those blissful seconds they were alone, just Tony and him, his mind conjured images of how he wanted that pressure, that heat and intimacy.

“I feel like we’re been watched” Tony’s soft whisper made him shiver but made him snap of the trance he was in he nodded and focused on his surroundings, Tony was right he felt even on him and not from his team.

  
“Widow what you see?” he asked in the com, there was no answer but he didn’t expected one right away.

  
“черт возьми 1, it was only a panther, I swear if I stop for another one I’m going to kill it, sacred or not” came Nat’s rant on the com, he sighed “I’m gonna cross over” Nat informed them, but the loud sound of a gun been shot made him flinch, then Nat went down, the stillness of Tony by his side made him froze as well.

  
“Sniper, 11 o’clock, sniper” Bucky warned, making him snap out of it and he moved making Tony get lower

  
“god damn it, I got hit, sniper” Nat hiss made him sag in relief, Thor and Scott moved to retrieve her, while Sam and Bucky took care of the sniper, Tony moved with him and so did Bruce, they got to Nat’s position her hand held her right shoulder, Tony was quicker than Bruce at looking and tending Nat’s injury he pulled a pristine white bandage and a bottle of antiseptic, he poured the liquid on the wound making Nat choke a scream of pain, then Tony bandaged her shoulder

  
“You’re ok, Nat the bullet went through and through, come on” Tony said with a watery voice

  
“I’m sorry cap, I’m so much better that this” she said “he caught me sleeping, I’m so much better I promise”

  
“Natasha, its fine, come on; can you walk?” he asked, she nodded and Tony and him pulled her up “stay here” he said to Tony who nodded and lower down, he moved ahead

  
“I have visual, is a small unit” Clint said on the com “2 feet from your position 2 o’clock”

  
“roger” he pulled the grenade and throw it at the location Clint instructed and as soon the boom echoed in the rain forest chaos erupted, they advanced shooting whatever that moved and Hydra did too, the explosion behind them making it clear they had heavy fire with them, his team remained impassive and headed on, then the fire stopped, he sighed but waited for movement

  
“clear” Clint said and they nodded, he looked back and what he found made him clench his jaw and fist his hands, blood, trees askew and broken, body parts and bodies thrown haphazardly on the ground and no sight of Tony, he moved quick and began to run, the others no far behind, forming a strike line.

  
“Tony!” he yelled looking at the bodies, his eyes landed on Tony behind a fallen tree and pressed under a bloody body, he moved to him, pulled away the body without a care and found an unconscious Tony, eyes closed and blood running from his head, he pull him toward his chest there was no resistant from the slack doctor.

  
“Tony, come on, wake up, please wake up” the sound of groans and pain filled screams meant shit to him at that moment he wanted to see those brown eyes again, he wanted to look at them and stare for as long as he lived “come on Tony please, wake up, Tony please!” he begged desperately, then a frown appeared in his slack face, he grinned Tony was waking up, he was going to be ok; the gasp of pain Tony let loose made his hearth flutter in concern and relief at the same time, he was alive he’ll live were his thoughts; the barely there flutter of eyelashes made him grin, Tony’s trembling hand moved to touch his own head, when fingertips touched what it appeared to be a bump he winced and blood run down his nose, he moved his hand to wipe it off and then Tony opened his eyes fully, glazed and un focused but alive.

  
“Tony, sweetheart” he said making the young man to blink and his eyes focus on him, soft whiskey colored eyes found his blues, god he was beautiful.

  
“Steve” Tony answered dazed.

  
“you’ll be ok, hang on, ok” he said making Tony sit and he waited for the man to pass the nausea he was clearly having, a concussion most likely but he wasn’t hurt anywhere else “Tony listen to me we need to get out of here, alright?” he asked but when Tony didn’t acknowledge he cursed “Sweetheart, come on we need to get out of here” he said “Buck, Scott come on we need to get out of here, get this people up!” he yelled making the team move to help the others, Tony groaned but caressed his cheek making him turn to look at him, the warm hand stayed on his cheek the flicker of a smile pulled his lips.

  
"Swe'th'art, uh? Tony groaned out, he blushed he hadn't notice the endearment slip from his lips, but he nodded at the daze man "k hel’ ‘e up" Tony blurred he nodded and helped him up, he held much of Tony weight while he fought nausea his eyes were fixed on Tony but Tony was looking beyond him just to froze and then lurch forward he tried to stop him but then he moved with him, Scott was holding his stomach, blood coated his hands and he looked pale, Tony got to him before he collapsed, carefully he made him lay in the ground.

  
“let me see, come on Lang let me see” Tony said pulling away Scott hands, Bruce was soon next to him, helping move the gear out of his stomach, blood was quick to cover both of his hands

  
“Fuck I didn’t saw it coming you know, I didn’t felt it at first and then…” Scott trailed, he nodded

  
“You Scott Lang are going to be just fine” Tony said voice commanding; Scott flinch when Bruce put pressure on the wound he couldn’t see clearly “this, this is nothing but a scratch you hear me? You are going to see Cassie, and celebrate her birthday, tell me about the rabbit come on” Tony pleaded and was quick to add the antiseptic to the now uncovered wound, Scott grumbled.

  
“She, god she loves ugly teddy bears, so I… damn it!” Scott cursed when he felt the needle Tony was using to close his wound there was large gash, deep enough to cause concern but it was not as dangerous as he believed “I bought her a rabbit I saw in this flee market in Mexico, fuck!” Scott cursed while Tony sutured the wound on his stomach and Bruce held him still “Tony, you need to see it, man, oh shit! It’s so damn fucking ugly, gave Clint nightmares when I showed it to him” Scott said with a smirk

  
“Yeah, and Cassie gonna like it?” Tony asked pouring more of the antiseptic on the now sutured wound, Scott groaned in pain but let out a bark of laugher

  
“Like it? Nah she is going to go bananas for it, Hope it’s gonna flip” Scott said, groaning when Tony put the tape on the gauze to held it there

  
“good, and you are going to give it to her ok, come on Lang up you go!” Tony said, pulling Scott to sit, and making him groan at the sudden movement.

  
“Yeah, you are more than welcome to the party, there's gonna be cake” Scott said to Tony, who smiled and nodded

  
“You my dear friend have a deal” came Tony answer

  
“we’re gonna get there right boss?” Scott asked, making him smirk and nod

“yeah, together” he confirmed looking at the others that were closer and watching Scott stood up “Sam, Buck; lets this people out of here come on, do it now!” he commanded making the others nod and move, Tony stayed by his side and close to Scott.

  
“M’Baku! No, please wake up, M’Baku!” T’Challa desperate voice made him turn to look at the man, he was cradling M’Baku lifeless body to his chest, tears freely falling

  
“come on T’Challa we need to go” he said, T’Challa denied holding tighter M’Baku to his chest

  
“No!” T’Challa snapped when he tried to pull him up “No don’t touch him!” he yelled when he tried to pull M’Baku’s body away from T’Challa’s grasp

  
“listen to me! God damn it listen to me!” he yelled, clasping his hand on the man shoulder, making T’Challa to flinch away but look at his eyes, dark teary eyes focused on his “this man is dead. If you don’t want his death to be meaningless, it’s time for you to become a fucking man and get your people to Kenya. Now stand up and be the man I know you are meant to be, come on T’Challa!” he yelled at the crying man, there were a few seconds when T’Challa didn’t move he just stood there, then the change was evident, there was another kind of resolution in the man eyes “do you understand me?” he asked tone harsh

  
“yes, sir” was the answer he received, T’Challa let M’Baku on the ground and began to stand up, but was quick to hunch again when shots began to rain on them, the startled yelp Tony let out made him turn in fear, but Bucky was the one to force Tony down, that was what made him yelp

  
“get down!” he yelled “they’re going to be coming! Conserve your ammo! Get down!” he yelled

  
“Thor, how many claymores you got?” Buck asked beside him

  
“2 left” came the answer

  
“good lend me one” Buck asked with a wicked grin, Thor was quick to give it

  
“Stand down Tony, I’ll cover fire for winter, on my mark!” he yelled to Tony who was inches away from Bucky, Bucky nodded and got ready to run, he turned and situated his gun ready to fire “now!” he yelled, Buck was ready, he ran and they shot what ever it moved, Buck planted the bomb and ran back Thor handed the other to him

  
“take cover!” he yelled and covered Tony with his body, the noise of the explosion made his ears ring

  
“… under hostile enemy attack! Request immediate air support! Location one klick south of Tadjile Pass, come back” he caught Sam’s report, he looked at Clint, who had the grenade launcher

  
“Launch!” he yelled, while Sam repeated the request, he turn to look at Sam who denied “grenade!” he yelled and threw the grenade Nat and Buck threw theirs too

  
“Stand by to peel!” he yelled again “Buck get them out of here, now!” Buck nodded and grabbed Tony

  
“You have to run. Do not stop till you hit the trees, go now!” he yelled, Tony nodded and did what was asked.  
He shot who ever got close to their location, his team stood up as one, and shot the army that was attacking them, there was no hesitation in any of them.

  
“Come on let’s go! Let’s go!” he could hear Tony yell making his people stand and run with him, he didn’t dare turn to look at the man that stole his heart in mare days, he swore to protect him and that was what he was going to do, the adrenaline and resolution made him see more clearly and began to fire at the enemies, the deafening sound of semi-automatic guns, the smell of burned wood and gunpowder, the tick smoke and humidity of the air was making it difficult to take a deep breath, but his team was even more than just a team, they were a family and they were dead set in accomplishing this mission, a mission that started as just a boring and easy task, take the spoiled white doctor to American soil, yet it became so much more than that, it turned in friendship, of understanding how other people lived and suffered; in the injustice of it all and it teach him that he was more than just a soldier he was human too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1for fuck sake.  
> Thank you to CommanderStark for the tip in changing the Russian!


	13. Someone New In Command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mean terribly sorry I couldn't post yesterday, it was a bit chaotic but her is the new one so enjoy!!
> 
> This is from Rhodey point of view so hope you like it!!

 

As soon he got the call from Pepper and soon later the order to board the SHIELD helicarrier from the secretary of defense and demote Nick Fury from director status he knew that Tony was in danger, he had been getting updates and calls from his friend since his prolonged stay at Wakanda, but when the coup started and SHIELD had been signed with all evacuations because of their international agency status there had been a radio silence for a week, then Tony called saying he was safe in the mission he was so damn relieved and demanded to go and fetch him, of course Tony declined; then he was moving a SHIELD team had been assigned to him in order to evacuate along with the people in the camp and that was as far as he got.   
Pepper’s call made his temper flare at the stupidity of Fury, denied evac and air support, what the fuck was he thinking? Apparently according to Pepper Tony was ok, still with the avengers team, and walking to the Kenyan border, but by the last call they got from the team, they had been followed by Hydra soldiers lead by Rumlow no less, death was to quick for that fucker, he needs to suffer slowly agonizing and begging for his demise.

  
He considered himself to be a patient man, it took to much to rile him in to blind anger, or annoyance yet here he was trying no to lose it when in presence of the most asshole to ever asshole and wasn’t that something Tony would say?, god he misses his very young brilliant best friend.

  
“This mission was doomed to fail the moment Stark was involved, even when I sent the best team I have” Fury said with a nonchalant tone “failure, Howard was so damn proud of his genius son that he bragged to all SHIELD personnel he encountered in his visits, how Tony this and Tony do that; and for what? An early grave and a spoiled brat tha…”

"How dare you!” he yelled making the whole room freeze, the silence was deafening, he was ready to laid it to that damn incompetent asshole.

“Colonel Rhodes”   
“Shut it! I’m sick and tired of your bullshit Nicolas, bring someone that has more than a neuron to talk with, you are just waisting my fucking time and endangering the life of your team and my best friend!” he growled

  
“it's to dangerous to send air support!” Fury snapped, he was not impressed with the man, now he got why Tony send the man to fuck off, he glared.

  
“you don’t want to send your men? Fine! I’ll fly the bird myself, but don’t think for one second that the rescue mission will be in the hands of SHIELD anymore, the Air Force will handle this, you are dismissed” he said turning away from him

  
“you don’t have that authority!” Fury yelled tone smug making him turn to rebut that with a well placed upper cut.

  
“he does now” Pepper said halting his movements, Fury glared, Coulson sighed in relief he smirked and Hill smiled at Pepper.

  
“The president just signed the rights of this mission to Colonel Rhodes and Agent Phil Coulson, you are out of this mission and that chair, so I advice you to vacate the position and premises, this fine gentleman will escort you to your quarters where you'll stay until the Security Council revise your case and decide what to do with you” Pepper said with rapid efficiency and fire behind that pleased smile, god Tony better buy her the damn moon if that was what it took to truly please her, he shivered at the thought of Pepper truly pissed at someone, they had been receiving hourly updates of Tony’s position and convoy but there has been a delay of 6 hours now and he was getting worried and by the small tremble of Peppers delicate hands she was too, Jarvis was quick to determinate the advance of the convoy but that was just wild conjectures; not that he doubts Jarvis for a second but 6 hours and HYDRA’s army on their heels was to much for him to be comfortable, Fury stood and left the control room, two armed navy seals followed him, he sighed and looked at Pepper.

  
“the president?” he asked she smiled

  
“he still owns Tony a few favors” she declared, he nodded and looked at Coulson but before they could say a thing about what was next a girl ran towards them.

  
“Star one, has made contact, they are under heavy fire, and request immediate air support” she explained in rushed words

  
“location?” Hill asked

  
“one klick south of Tadjile Pass, they had to change routes, to evade the mass of HYDRA soldiers, who had been increasing their numbers by the hour, we managed to intercept one of their communications; their orders are to take down the team apprehend Stark and kill the black panther?” she explained a bit insecure by the last part.

  
“God damnit Tony!” He cursed “They are hiding T’Challa Udaku, the prince of Wakanda, Tony mentioned something about that in his last call to me when he was still in the mission but I thought T’Challa left the place soon after” he explained to the confused faces of the others

  
“That is why they're being followed? Because of the prince?” Hill asked concerned.

  
“And they want Tony, ransom?” Coulson asked he denied

  
“Rumlow and Tony have history, the later kidnapped Tony for weapons, Tony refused of course, after weeks of torture and rape treats he escaped with a flamethrower, Rumlow was lucky to get there out alive, his face was half burned, so of course Rumlow wants revenge and weapons now that they might have vibranium” he explained Coulson was ready to murder someone and Hill was trying no to show it; Jarvis wasn't that far off from his calculations and now with the new report of the team they had a set location; he looked at Hill and then at Coulson.

  
“I’ll fly heavy with other two pilots, you send evac and alert the Kenyan border” he declared, Coulson nodded, he turned away gave Pepper a quick hug and went to find his best pilots.

  
“Valkire and Danvers, get ready we leave in 10” he said to the two fierce women, they nodded and ran to their post, their teams at their heels, he speed walked to his own team and began the prep, they were in the air in minutes, three helos behind them.

  
“Star one, this is Iron Patriot, star one respond” he said in the com and waited for a response, there was non “star one, this iron patriot, please respond” he asked again silence his gut churned “come on, comes on; star one this iron patriot please respond” he said to be met with silence, he was getting closer to the last point he could see smoke “come on god damn it, star one this is iron patriot, respond”

  
“Rhodey!…” Tony voice made him smile but the boom that followed didn't the line went dead…

 


	14. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter is the last, so get ready people fluff is coming.

 

They had to run, to the border there was no way they could hold them off, they were outnumbered, outgunned and they had to loose way more than the other side; they still had no answer from base and it was making him anxious, he has lost sight of Tony and that is making him distracted the graze of a bullet on his shoulder is proof of it, his team often reported of their status, the people they had been protecting was diminishing quickly but they kept retreating to the border, gun fire heavy on their backs, Bucky and Clint hadn't responded to their coms.

  
“I don't have signal!” Sam yelled no far from him, he cursed.

  
“Give me the phone!” Came Tony's yell a few yards ahead of him, he sighed and felt like a heavy weight was lifted, Tony was ok, Sam ran towards him and gave him the phone, Stark began to ran and fiddle with it, he ran behind them; he noticed Natasha and Thor not far from them, Scott and Bruce a few yards ahead but Clint and Buck no where to be seen.

  
“Winter, hawkeye, status” he demanded on the com

  
“Setting a trap, don't worry” Buck answered and he heard Clint snicker, he sighed and kept running.

  
“Roger that, stay close when you finish” he ordered

  
“I got something!” Tony yelled, T’Challa was next to Tony Sam a few steps from them.

  
“…iron patriot, please respond” was what he managed to hear over the gun shooting.

  
“Rhodey!” Was Tony immediate answer then a explosion was inches from Tony's side, he fell painfully over a fallen tree, for a moment or two he stayed there stunned and trying to get some air on his lungs.

  
“T’Challa! Tony!” Came Sam scared yell, he stood up as soon as he was able and ran to Tony, he kneeled and look at Tony he was face up, chest blackened and faintly smoking, there were metal shards sticking out of it, he burned his fingers when he pulled them out, he verily even felt it, Tony didn't even flinch at the pain.

  
“Tony!” He yelled the sting of a bullet on his shoulder made him tumble over Tony's body, T’Challa crawled towards him.

  
“You ok?” He yelled making him pull back T’Challa looked ok dazed but not hurt.

  
“Sweetheart, come on!” He yelled and pulled him towards him, his finger found a pulse, making him sigh in relief “come on, T’Challa get ready to run, come on help get him up come on” he yelled T’Challa nodded and helped him get Tony up for him to carry the unconscious man over his shoulder, Sam was next to T’Challa.  
Natasha and Thor firing from an upper position Bruce and Scott from the sides and Buck and Clint firing from the back, as plans go it was a good one but their amo was getting lower by the second, they needed back up right about now, he ran with Tony on his shoulder and Sam trying to get through the call for back up.

  
“Yes, half a mile, team reunited and close! Heavy enemy fire at least from 20 yards away” Sam was yelling in the now working phone

  
“Get down came the yell from Scott, he was to slow to comply, a bullet logged in his leg and made him fall, Tony fell first back painfully landing on the ground, he landed next to him, there was a wheeze a grunt and then a deep breath, Tony was awake, blood ran from his nose and ears, the gash on his temple caked with blood and dirt, his chest bloody from the shards, the adrenaline didn't let him feel the pain on his leg but he knew that he needed to do something about it he was quick to turn and cut a strip of cloth to form a tourniquet around his tight T’Challa, was quick to help him too, he heard Tony throwing up next to him, but then his hands were on him and pulling the knot of the tourniquet

  
“Come on Steve, up you go!” Tony yelled, with help of T’Challa they helped him up, Tony was bleeding but refused to be stopped by that, his team was not far from them they made a line of fire for them to ran towards the border; that is when he heard the grunt of pain from Sam and Thor, he turned back and let go of T’Challa and Tony, he ran back.

  
“Go! Make them open the gate!” He yelled at them before running towards his team, Thor was being held by Bruce and Sam by Clint, while Scott, Nat and Buck covered them.

  
“Help is on the way” Sam winced with every word.

  
“Star one this iron patriot, you read me?” Came from the phone, he grabbed it before Sam did.

  
“Star one go!” He yelled over the gun fire.

  
“Captain Rogers, colonel Rhodes here, eta 20 seconds, need smoke to engage”

  
“Copy! Clint pop smoke, now!” He yelled, Clint quickly threw the smoke canister and they waited

  
“I have white smoke, Cap; I'll keep open com now” Rhodes said

  
“Copy, let it rain Colonel, danger close” he said holding on to Sam, the others pulled close and took cover

  
“Valkyrie, Marvel, ready to engage, white smoke hostile 20 yards” the order came through the phone, then he heard the planes and saw them.

  
“Ready to engage, lets fire this assholes up” the feminine voices came from the phone.

  
“take cover captain” Rhodes said

  
“Cover!” He yelled over the gun fire and the explosions came soon after, the loud noise made his ears ring, dirt and smoke made him hard to breathe, the heat from the explosions making his skin get goosebumps what felt like hours to him were just seconds then the drumming of the helicopters made him turn to look up, he couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips, Clint let out a bark of laughter and Scott a woop of joy.

  
“Celebrating so soon? So American of you” The voice of a man above them assault rifle pointed at them, made them all still; they were out of amo, they were sitting ducks right now, they all turned to look at the man, he was tall and jacked; black hair and half his face scarred, no it was burned, Rumlow he must be, the rage he felt in that instant was incomprehensible, for what he could see he must be over 40 almost 50, so when he tried to rape Tony he must have been 30 something 40 maybe, damn he was going to kill this guy.

  
“Now now, were is my precious little doctor uh?” The man asked the lear and treat in his voice made him want to rip him to pieces, he wasn't going to even get closer to Tony to even see him, Rumlow pointed the gun at Nat the loud bang made them all still.

  
“Get the hell away from them” came Tony's voice behind them, he dared a quick glance at the man, but he noticed he wasn't alone Phil, Sharon and several agents were there with him, he smiled.

  
“Drop the gun Rumlow” Phil said, looking that he was clearly outnumbered he let the gun drop, Sharon was quick to hold him down and take any guns he had stashed.

  
“You ok, God please tell me no one is dead” Tony said kneeling and fretting over them.

  
“I need medical” Thor said

  
“I” came Scott voice.

  
“Me too” Sam said with a grunt

  
“You all do, come on” Phil said helping them up, Tony helped him up

  
“Tony you still bleeding” he said, he shrugged

  
“Come on big guy, medical is this way” he said clinging to his frame, the gates to the border were open, the refugees they had helped cross to the border now in Kenyan soil, the helicopters ready to take flight and take them to the helicarrier, Tony was holding him up along with two agents

  
“Tony!” A girl voice yelled making them halt, Tony turned and saw Shuri with Kamala, he smiled, dislodged from him and ran toward her, Kamala rising her little arms to greet him, he took her from Shuri’s arms and brought her to his chest  
“Kamala, honey I missed you so much” he said to her, Nat was by his side now along with Bucky

  
“A spoiled boy uh?” Buck said with a grin, he smirked

  
“No, anything but that” Nat said, he nodded, Phil was now next to Tony who nodded and gave Shuri a hug, Kamala firmly on his arms, they moved to the helos, Sam, Scott and Thor in one, Nat, Clint and Bruce in the other; Phil, Buck and him waited for Tony who was just about to get on with them.

  
“We love you Tony. All of us, we will always will” T’Challa stoped Tony from getting on the helicopter Shuri by his side “thank you, for your help” he said and then turn to look at them “captain Rogers, thank you, for helping my people, the people of Wakanda will never forget you or your team, thank you” T’Challa said he nodded, Tony gave him his phone

  
“I'll call, be in contact with Phil, I'm sure we can help even more T’Challa” Tony said with a smile, he nodded, Tony got up on the helicopter with Kamala on his arms still, Tony sat next to him while Phil and Buck sat in front of them; he smiled at the little girl clinging to Tony, the girl smiled at him too.

  
“Cap, win’er, ‘Ony” she said pointing at them, Buck smiled

  
“Winter, yes that is right Kamala” he said, Phil was smiling but when Kamala shifted and Tony winced the smile dropped from all of their faces

  
“I'm fine no internal bleeding, just scrapes that need stitches, stop worrying, Steve is the one with bullet holes on his body” Tony pointed out, he winced at Bucky's glare.

  
“Will be on the helicarrier in 7minutes, and all of you are going to medical” Phil pointed out which made Buck and him groan and roll his eyes at the same time and Tony honest to God giggle, he stared at the man who was hiding behind a toddler and shaking from laughter, his eyes were ablaze with joy and kindness the whiskey flared with liquid happiness and relief, he smiled at the man and stretched his legs, Tony sighed and leaned on him, he put an arm around him and held him close, the pain on his shoulder and leg a far off thing on his mind.

  
“Thank you” came Tony's voice inches from his ear, he turned to look at the man, Tony smiled softly and leaned even closer, his lips touched his, it was chaste and delicate, but it was the best kiss he has ever had.

  
“Fucking finally!” Buck said making them pull apart, he glared at his best friend but the urge to throw himself out of the helicopter when he noticed the icy glare of Phil directed at him was to real.

  
“Agent stop it, you are scaring him!” Tony's wine made Phil smile at the younger man in such affectionate way that he knew there was history between both of them, he gulped at the repercussions of that particular familiarity, Bucky snorted at them and let out a full body laugh, he tried to stifle his but couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips, Tony leaned comfortably and he held him tighter, he was hell bent in never to let go.


	15. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter people! Thank you for reading and following it :)

 

3 months later…

He was nervous, the Langs had invited him to Cassie’s birthday party and he had bought her a Barbie set with a house and a convertible, the lady in the store said it was what every 7 year old would want, Kamala was smiling at him from Peter’s arms, the toddler was infatuated with her big brother, the Parkers were more than happy to let Peter babysit and stay with him for the summer break, he smiled and knocked in the door, a few seconds later the door open revealing Clint with a baby boy in his arms, the smile was blinding and made him lose some nerves.

  
“Tony!” Clint yelled, he step aside and opened the door widely for them to enter, Peter and Kamala went on first and he next “I'm so glad to see you, man Steve said you had a work thing?” Clint asked, he nodded

  
“Yeah, but Pepper let me go early”

  
“Tony!” Scott said hugging him when he saw him enter in his house, he smiled at the man

  
“Hey, so where is the birthday girl?” He asked when they pulled apart, Peter and Kamala had already went to the food and the other kids, even if Peter was 14 now he wasn't going to say no to free pizza and ice cream, he sighed.

  
“Cassie is enjoying the bouncy castle in the back yard, give me that, you shouldn't have you know” Scott said taking the big bag with the gift, he waved away his concerns and smiled, he followed the men and gave little Nathaniel a poke in his pudgy belly with made him gurgle and give him a toothless smile.

  
“He is so damn cute Barton, he must take after the ms Barton, no?” He joked making the marksman show his tongue, he smiled at the man, then strong arms surrounded his shoulders in a back hug, the clean smell of forest and sea salt made him smile and relax in the embrace

  
“Hi, sweetheart” Steve's baritone made him shiver

  
“Not in front of the kids! Jesus!” Clint exclaimed, it was his turn to show his tongue to the blonde, Steve laughed making him shake too.

  
It wasn't easy be with the ex marine, not after getting back from Wakanda, he was getting updated with what he had missed in SI, Kamala adopting papers and the fallout of SHIELD and how they wanted Steve to be in the chair, and still go for missions but Steve had decline altogether and was in plans of opening his own diner along with Buck and Sam; so getting time to go on a proper date was a challenge but Steve had asked and he had say yes and they were happy now, still balancing their times and schedules; but he was happier than ever.

  
“Tony, Tony! They have a huge bouncy castle can I take Kam, promise I will take care of her” Pete said with a wide grin, Kamala firmly in his embrace, he nodded “oh hi Steve! Mr. Lang this party is awesome!” The teen said, the quick smile and retreat made him sigh this kid was high on sugar and it hadn't even been 15 minutes since they arrived

  
“The crash will be spectacular in that one” Nat said next to them a beer on her hand an a mischievous smile on her lips, he smiled and nodded

  
“It's good to see you my friend Anthony” Thor voice boomed in the room, he smiled and waved at the gentle giant, Jane waved and smiled too.

  
“If you hold him on even more tightly the good doctor will be crushed” Bucky said behind them, Steve went to let go in embarrassment but he held tightly to his boyfriend frame

  
“I don't want him to let go Bucky, you are just dying with jealousy because now I hold your best friend attention” he remarked at the brunet, Buck smirked and rolled his eyes at him.

  
“Is that right?” Sam asked the glint in his dark eyes indicated trouble, he smiled in thanks when he handed him a beer

  
“I can see it, the green is not a good color on you Barnes” Bruce said

  
“Brucie!” He said dislodging from Steve arms and embracing his medic bro

  
“Auch! Green isn't good in Rogers either” Rhodey voice made him spin and launch himself to his best friend who was now accustomed to the hugs and openly public displays of love from him that didn't bat and eye to his clinging tendencies, after all it has been three months since he has seen him

  
“Platypus, sugar plum, my handsomest best friend to ever handsome in this ridiculous world, I missed you, Carol said you were stationed on the helicarrier for another month” he reproached

  
“I am, I gave myself a few days, Lang invited me to the party, I was ready to call you but Steve told me you were set in attending so I waited” Rhodey answered with a pat to his head and a fond smile that made him regress to his college years in MIT, he smiled at the man that stayed at his worst and smiled at his best. He pulled away when Carol appeared and held his platypus hand.

  
The party was a success, the kids were asleep or verily holding on awake, Scott and Clint were looking after them when they came to the yard when we were, cold beers on their hands and knowing smiles

  
“They are asleep?” Hope asked with a sweet smile, Scott nodded.

  
“To much sugar and that monstrosity of a castle” Bucky said with a smirk we all nodded the thing was huge and now that the kids were gone the adults went for a few rounds on it.

  
The chat was idle and light, he looked at the men and women that waved themselves in his life, Bruce and Betty who shared his excitement in medicine and engineering, Clint and Laura who were grateful to him for some reason he couldn't understand and their kids who were so cute and definitely took after Laura, of Wilson and Barnes who were like the big brothers he wished he never met now and longed to have as a kid, of Thor and Jane with their wit and perfect manners; of Nat and Valkyrie and their scary ways but who he loved non the less; of his platypus and Carol who loved each other so fiercely and loved him too, of Happy and Pepper and the Langs who made him part of their families; and Steve who smiled at him with a flicker of hunger and mischief; looked at him with those blazing blue eyes filled with love and happiness, he took his hand and smiled at the people gathered there, his friends, his family; mismatched, funky looking but loving and in that instant he knew he wouldn't let go for anything in the world.  
  



End file.
